Muñeca de porcelana
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: A veces pienso que Kagura es como una muñeca de porcelana: blanca, hermosa y fría, su belleza es tan exótica que solo puede lucirse en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas, pero al mismo tiempo es tan frágil, que al primer movimiento brusco podía romperla. ACTUALIZADO... Capitulo 4.- Distracción, Lime ligeramente
1. Dolor

L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Inspirado en la pelicula 2 _**Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare"-**_ _tomado en cuenta este universo, sera un_ _ **semi universo alterno.**_

 **Se sitúa cinco años después de que Gintoki desapareciera- Kagura 19 años, Sougo 23**

Cursiva: pensamientos.

—: diálogos

 **Los capítulos sera contado desde la perspectiva de Sougo o Kagura**

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje - **demasiado Ooc por donde lo mires.**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo,**

Gracias **Karen -Cryss Ah** por ayudarme con el título:'v

 **Summary:** A veces pienso que Kagura es como una muñeca de porcelana: blanca, hermosa y fría, su belleza es tan exótica que solo puede lucirse en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas, pero al mismo tiempo es tan frágil, que al primer movimiento brusco podía romperla.

 **Muñeca de porcelana**

 **Capítulo 1. — Dolor…**

 **~Sougo~**

 _ **Solíamos vernos de vez en cuando, ella siempre lucia triste, no se parecía en nada aquella niña que solía golpearme y sonreír de oreja a oreja…"**_

Era como un fantasma andante, la veía transitar por las calles destruidas de Edo, siempre acompañada de ese perro. Nunca hablamos más allá de un saludo poco recatado, ella siempre lucia sumida en propio mundo , apenas notaba mi presencia, no es como si fuera algo que me importará, pero de verdad que extrañaba aquellos días donde solíamos pelear hasta cansar nuestros cuerpos.

Pero ella cambio,ya no era aquella china ilegal que insultanba a cada rato, mucho menos sonreía, lucia como una persona diferente.

El cambio en Kagura era bastante visible, ya no había rastro alguno de aquel cuerpo infantil carente de curvas, mucho menos su rostro redondo y mejillas de bebé, incluso su mirada inocente ya no estaba, ahora lucia como una muñeca con grandes curvas, un rostro más femenino y maduro, pero siempre con una mirada vacía; dejó de utilizar aquellos trajes rojos para usar algo más forma y recatado, un qipao* blanco con detalles azules, un extraño vestido que me recordaba en cierta forma al jefe, supuse que era una forma de honrar su memoria.

No obstante, Kagura jamás volvió hacer aquella niña mal hablada con quien solía pelear, nunca volvió a sonreír como lo hacía con la Yorozuya.

Quien diría que esa china grosera y mal hablada, se convertiría en toda una muñeca, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho, seguramente me hubiera reído, sobre todo recordando su forma infantil que poseía en aquel entonces, la sonrisa y las guarradas que decía, pero todo cambio, Sakata Gintoki desapareció un día sin dejar rastro alguno , la mayoría de sus conocidos lo daban por muerto, porque debía estarlo, nadie desaparecía de la noche a la mañana, dejado aquellos chiquillos solo en este mundo ,ese hombre jamás los hubiera dejado así sin más, para él aquellos niños eran casi sus hijos.

Desde que el jefe desapareció, el rostro de Kagura permanecía marchito, sin ninguna sonrisa sincera, mucho menos aquel brillo en sus ojos azules, parecía una mujer muerta en vida.

Kagura, la inmigrante ilegal jamás volvió a sonreír como aquellos días donde solíamos pelearnos por cosas insignificantes. Hubo días que entre mis intentos infantiles, la desafiaba a peleas sin sentido, pero nada resulto, ella permaneció ahí, sin responder a ninguna de mis provocaciones o golpes.

Con el tiempo aprendí que era mejor obsérvala desde lejos, era lo más segura para ella y para mí, pero aquel día sin saber la razón (o más bien queriendo realmente hablar con ella) es que entró en aquel bar de mala muerte.

 _ **Éramos tan distintos"**_

Y ahí esta ella, tan hermosa, tan frágil ,tan lejos de mí, era tan inalcanzable como el cielo infinito, sin pensarlo dos veces me acercó a ella, como un lobo detrás de su presa, embozo una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que mi presencia la alterara de sobremanera.

Me bastaba para verla tomando para saber que rostro tenía, seguramente estaría sumergida en sus pensamientos deprimentes, recordado lo que ya no tenía, desde que _"el jefe"_ desapareció, ya nada volvió a ser igual, empezado con aquel negocio de pacotilla y con aquellos niños.

Veo cómo se lleva aquella bebida a sus labios, la melancolía se puede notar en cada poro de su rostro.

Me deprimía verla así, ver como una hermosa flor se marchitaba en un lugar así, hubiera dado todo porque ella estuviera lejos de mí, de su dolor, en cambio ella está aquí, tan rota, tan vacía, aquello provoca algo dentro de mí, algo difícil de olvidar, algo difícil de ignorar.

— ¡Hey China! Cuanto tiempo sin verte—suelto con sordas.

Sus hombros se tensan en solo escuchar mi voz, vacila por un momento hasta que voltea a verme, me mira con petulancia, como si fuera un insecto de esos difíciles de aplastar que zumba alrededor de su oído.

— ¡Que molestia! Alguien dejo entrar al perro –Kagura me mira con esos ojos azules de forma intensa, arquea la ceja en señal de molestia, mientras sus mejillas están rojas por el alcohol.

No contesto, sino que me siento a su lado.

—No pensé que dejara entrar a una chiquilla a este bar, ¡Hey viejo, esta chiquilla aun es menor de edad!— le comunicó al cantinero, quien sólo me mira para luego mirar con atención a la china, empieza a balbucear un par de cosas que no logro escuchar.

— ¡Tengo diecinueve!— escupe, me mira desafiante, sus ojos azules me miran intensamente, siento como si me atrajera a un abismo oscuro y lleno de dolor —Ya soy mayor de edad —afirma—además tú no eres mi padre para decirme aquello.

—Si lo fueras, no estarías en este podrido planeta— le saco la lengua y ella me mira ofendida—cálmate china, era solo una broma— le digo mirando al cantinero y pidiendo una botella que no tarda en traerme , me sirve y nos deja para atender a otros clientes, el silencio se instala entre los dos.

— ¿Qué quieres?— va directo al grano, agarró la botella y le sirvo un poco de alcohol.

—Pensé que necesitaba compañía— admito — te veas algo triste.

Ella me observa por el rabino de sus ojos,luego desvía su vista ,sus mejillas se vuelve más roja que antes.

—No estoy triste— empieza — sólo pensaba.

— Puedo preguntar ¿en qué pensabas? – cuestiono, veo como un par de chicas me sonríe desde la puerta de aquel bar de mala muerte, sin embargo yo las ignoro, no vine a buscar diversión, hoy no; hoy sólo vine hacer compañía aquella china.

—Nada que te interese.

—Tal vez— sonrió mirándola a los ojos, ella también me mira, nuevamente quedamos en silencio— entonces ¿Los Yorozuya de Gura-sama?— preguntó, ella bebe de su trago, restándole importancia— ¿Qué paso con megane?—

—Tomamos rumbos diferentes— acorta ella, tardamos unos minutos así, hasta que ella me regresa la mirada, esta vez buscado algo que no logro entender— dime capitán Okita ¿por qué se ha dejado largo el cabello?, ¿acaso quiere parecer una señorita con es cara de niña?— me dice, intentado desviar el tema de conversación.

—A las mujeres no parece importarles, piensa que soy atractivo, china— le sonrío.

—Pero que feos gusto tiene. —se burla falsamente.

Nuevamente nos quedamos sin decir nada, suspiró, ver a Kagura en este lugar no es coincidencia, después de todo hoy se conmemora otro año desde que Sakata Gintoki abandono este mundo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo digo.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo— empiezo ,la miro de reojo ,Kagura se tensa con la leve mención— cinco años desde que el jefe desapareció…— ella no espera a que termine ,de un momento a otro ella se levanta ,sus ojos azules me miran de forma intensa, casi como si deseara matarme.

Lo he fastidiado, no debí decirlo, acabo de aruinar el momento ameno que estábamos pasando.

— Anciano, cóbrale a este sujeto— dice mientras toma su paraguas y sale de aquel establecimiento, tan rápido como llegó.

Suspiró, no es la primera vez que lo hace, ni será la última, porque para Kagura el tema _"Gintoki"_ es una palabra prohibida, sobre todo si tiene que ver con su supuesta muerte.

Terminó de beber aquel vaso de alcohol, pago al cantinero y voy tras de ella.

.

.

Lo primero que me percato al momento de salir, es que Kagura permanece a fuera, acariciando a ese perro pulgoso, su rostro luce más melancólico que antes.

— ¿Ya acabaste?— me dice con sarcasmo, Kagura comienza a caminar seguida de su perro.

—Te acompaño. —la sigo sin dudar.

—No gracias. — responde secamente.

—Es peligroso andar a estas horas, sola por las calles.

—No estoy sola, Sadaharu está conmigo.

—Sabes bien a que me refiero.

—No recordaba que fueras tan caballeroso — se burla con sarcasmo —No necesito de tú compañía, no soy ninguna mujer indefensa que no sabe defenderse— detiene su andar, me mira desafiante, yo simplemente me encojo de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita que desee acompañarte a tú casa.

Ella no responde, se ha vuelto bastante fría en los últimos cinco años, ya no hay pequeñas bromas o groserías de por medio, Kagura parece haber madurado, tomo aquel silenció como un seco sí.

— No tienes derecho —deja salir apenas damos tres pasos—No tiene...que recordarme aquello…— me dice tan bajo, me esta reprochado, mientras caminamos donde alguna vez fueron calles de edo. — nunca podría olvidar una fecha así…

—Lo lamento— admito, sé que esta fecha la pone más sensible, por justa razón no deseo dejarla sola, es bastante irónico nuestra situación, antes no podíamos ni siquiera intercambiar una simple palabras sin grosería o golpes de por medio, pero ahora parecemos dos personas completamente extrañas teniendo una charla tranquila, Kagura no vuelve a decir nada y yo agradezco aquello, de seguir, seguramente empezaría a decirle cosas como _"deja de deprimirte china"_ o _" me das vergüenza"_.

.

.

Caminamos por donde alguna vez fue el distrito Kabuki, el lugar donde solíamos pelear, ahora solo queda casa vacías y semi destruidas, desde que el virus blanco apareció, las cosas cambiaron de mal a peor.

Sin darse cuenta, llegamos hasta la entrada donde alguna vez fue "los Yorozuya de Gin-chan", aquel perro blanco no duda en entrar, sin embargo Kagura permanece ahí, en la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

—Sougo— veo como debate consigo misma hasta que por fin toma el valor y me mira directamente a los ojos. — ¿Quieres pasar?— me pregunta tímidamente, aquellas palabras suena tan distantes y vacías, que me toma desprevenido.

Nunca, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que Kagura me hiciera aquella proposición, sí, porque hay una invitación implicada en aquellas palabras, no soy un idiota para no darme cuenta, pero no soy tan bastardo para aprovecharme de su dolor.

—Hey Chin...— ella no deja que termine de hablar, Kagura se abalanza a mis brazos, sus labios encuentra lo míos, caemos al piso, ella se pone horcajadas de mí, puedo sentir como sus manos comienza a recorrer mi espalda, sus labios sobre los mío, me excito en solo pensar que Kagura, aquella china se me ofrezca de esta manera.

 _ **Aun así nos unimos"**_

Ella intenta traerme con caricias lascivas, me está tentado y yo sé que no tardaré en hacerlo.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi impulso se apodere de mí.

— " _Eres un maldito hijo de puta, no puedes decir aquello, ¡GIN-CHAN NO ESTÁ MUERTO!"._ —

En solo recordar aquello, abro mis ojos y la empujo lejos de mí, me mira con ojos abiertos, el azul intenso me mira con confusión me pongo de pie y la ayudo, ella sin embargo no alza su rostro, parece apenada y con justa razón, la acabo de rechazar.

—Yo.. —Las palabras no salen, ella esquiva mi mirada, me acercó a ella y beso levemente su mejilla.

Ella me mira con eso ojos azules, no puedo decirle nada más, la he visto rota, tan rota, que no puedo hacer esto, no seré el mejor hombre pero tampoco puedo abusar de su dolor.

Suelto a Kagura, me giro, dándole la espalda, quizá nuestra relación no es tan profunda, pero ambos poseemos una historia en ella, como para romperla de aquella forma, ella está tomada y yo no tanto, pero no soy un adolescente de dieciséis años, dejado que las hormonas controles sus acciones.

Me giro y la encaro como el hombre que soy.

—No es necesario que tengamos sexo, me puedo quedar contigo. — Esto suena tan irreal, yo Sougo Okita ofreciendo consuelo en vez de una noche de pasión, definitivamente algo malo pasa conmigo.

Kagura no dice nada, entra a los Yorozuya, sin embargo deja abierto la puerta. Mis instintos me dice que me vaya, que no me debo involucrar con ella, porque es tan frágil, que puede romperse en cualquier momento, sin embargo no hago nada de eso, sino que entro aquel lugar, sin saber las consecuencias que traería aquella noche.

.

.

 _ **Ese día fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos y la de muchas más, sin embargo… el destino no era tan piadoso como nos gustaría, había muchas heridas y muchas cuestiones, no podíamos simplemente ignorar aquello.**_

.

.

No hablamos como a mí me gustaría, en cambio compartimos el mismo futón, espalda contra espalda.

No es hasta el amanecer que sus pequeñas manos frías busca las mías y entre esa intimidad de la noche, es cuando por fin la abrazo.

A veces pienso que Kagura es como una muñeca de porcelana: blanca, hermosa y fría, su belleza es tan exótica que solo puede lucirse en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas, pero al mismo tiempo es tan frágil, que al primer movimiento brusco podía romperla.

—No me dejes—murmura entre sueño— Gin-chan— aquel nombre es como hiel en mi boca.

El jefe se fue, la dejó sola, rota y sin vida.

Ya no veo a la alegre Kagura aquella jovencita que conocí en aquel festival de fuegos artificiales, no ya no hay rastro de aquella niña, ahora veo una mujer vacía, rota y sin vida.

La abrazo más a mí, protegiendo aquel pequeño cuerpo, intentando dar confort a su pequeño corazón.

No soy el mejor hombre que puede haber, ni siquiera deberíamos estar juntos, sin embargo sólo por hoy quiero apaciguar aquel su dolor con suaves acaricias.

No puedo curar del todo su corazón, no puedo ni siquiera sacarla de esa melancolía, lo único que puedo hacer, es secar sus lágrimas que cae por mi camisa, lágrimas de una niña que tuvo que crecer frente al dolor.

 _ **"Nuestra relación era tan frágil, que a la mínima oportunidad todo se vendría abajo..."**_

… **.Continuará…..**

 _ **Notas finales:**_ _estoy loca por subir otra historia pero... en mi defensa, la idea persistió de forma abrumadora, en fin, según tengo contado, será 4 capítulos, gracias por leer, este fic entrara en reeditación, primeramente consiga una nueva computadora, así que disculpe si contiene incoherencias o hay fallas ortográficas._

 _ **Nos leemos, con cariño frany**_

Subido en fanfiction 08-12-2017

 **Reedición 10-04-2018**


	2. Nada dura eternamente

L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Inspirado en la pelicula 2 _**Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare"-** tomado en cuenta este universo, sera un **semi universo alterno.**_

 **Se sitúa cinco años después de que Gintoki desapareciera- Kagura 19 años, Sougo 23**

Cursiva: pensamientos.

—: diálogos

 **Los capítulos sera contado desde la perspectiva de Sougo o Kagura**

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje - **demasiado Ooc por donde lo mires.**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo, posibilidad de que llores.**

 **Gracias por sus lindos comentarios :)**

 **CrissNyan**

 **MusumeAnon**

 **Gabyru07**

 **grekamuse98**

 **hitorikitefa8**

 **con mucho cariño para ustedes**

 **Feliz año 2018**

Notas aclaratorias hasta el final.

* * *

 **Summary:** A veces pienso que Kagura es como una muñeca de porcelana: blanca, hermosa y fría, su belleza es tan exótica que solo puede lucirse en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas, pero al mismo tiempo es tan frágil, que al primer movimiento brusco podía romperla.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. — Nada dura eternamente.**

Por frany

 _ **Todo lo que amaba lo perdí….**_

 ***Kagura***

 _~De una forma u otra, todo lo que amaba perdía, tal vez debería acostumbrarme, nada de lo que tenía duraba eternamente.~_

No entendía muy bien en que consistía una familia, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que debía permanecer junta. Era demasiado joven para entender porque nuestra familia no se parecía a las otras, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, me bastaba con saber que tenia a mis padres y Kamui a mi lado, la palabra dolor y sufrimiento no existía para mi, porque a pesar de que era algo triste estar sola con ellos dos, mi madre aun estaba viva.

Nunca había experimentado que era perder algo, no fué hasta que mi madre murió, que comprendí aquel significado.

Mi madre, aquella mujer quien me trajo al mundo, el sol de nuestra familia,el eje y motor principal, la razón por la que mi familia estaba intacta, pese a su enfermedad, mi madre nunca mostró algún dolor o arrepentimiento sobre la vida que había tenido, yo la amaba tanto, deseaba como cualquier niño inocente que su madre se recuperara pronto,aquello no paso, pese a todos los cuidados que le dábamos Kamui y yo, mi madre no mejoraba.

Éramos nosotros dos, intentado cuidar y proteger a mami, mientras mi padre se iba largos períodos de viaje, periodo donde la soledad nos acompañaba, pero eso no importaba,tenia a Kamui y a mami conmigo, con eso me bastaba, creí que todo estaba bien, era demasiado inocente para ver las grietas que poseía nuestra familia, grietas de dolor e impotencia, sobre todo resentimiento de Kamui hacia mi padre, no fui consciente de como mi hermano se llenaba de odio y en su búsqueda por querer protegernos ,acabo destruyendo nuestra aparente familia feliz.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando por fin reaccione, Kamui le habia arrancado el brazo izquiero a papi, mientras mami agonizaba de dolor, nuestra familia feliz se volvía añicos.

.

.

.

" _ **Sus ojos verdes me miraron por última vez, deseando ir a ese planeta"**_

—Bienvenido a casa Kankou, Kamui. Nosotros cuatro finalmente estamos juntos otra vez, ¿no es así Kagura?— mi madre me sonría mientras la muerte le arrebataba la vida, y yo sin poder hacer nada.

—Mami— yo no podía hacer nada, aquella impotencia nacía desde el fondo de mi corazón.

¿Cómo le dices a una niña pequeña, que su madre morirá?

No hay forma de hacerlo.

Fue la primera vez que experimente aquel dolor, mi familia, la familia que tanto amaba se estaba desboronando.

—Una familia de verdad tiene que permanecer siempre unida, ahora nosotros podemos ir a la Tierra juntos—fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre, mientras yo me sumía en tanto dolor, y mi padre se despedía de quien fue la flor de su vida.

 _ **A partir de ese momento todo cambio.**_

Papá de fue nuevamente y yo me quede sola en casa, sin mami ni Kamui, yo era la pequeña Kagura, la pequeña niña que todos había dejado atrás, aun así me quedaba aferrado que mi padre regresara, esperado que algún volviera a lado de Kamui, que volviéramos a ser una familia.

No me importaba quedarme en las calles bajo la lluvia, esperando que el regresara, esperándolos con una sonrisa que con el tiempo desapareció, porque sabía muy en el fondo, que por más que lo deseara jamás volveríamos a ser una familia como antes.

.

.

Tiempo después, decidí cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a mami, tome el poco dinero que había ahorrado de lo que papi mandaba y me fui a la tierra.

Pensé que ahí la gente será diferente a la de Rakuyou, pero no fue así, nuevamente fui catalogada por mi sangre Yato, más no temida, sino glorificada por mi fuerza monstruosa, sin darme cuenta me involucre con los Yakuza, pero gracias a mi encuentro con los Yorozuya de Gin—chan, las cosas mejoraron.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a entablar lazos con aquellos seres humanos, Gintoki, Shinpachi y Sadaharu, se volvieron mi familia ,una disfuncional pero al fin y al cabo una familia, que siempre andaba peleando pero que al final del día, compartía la poca comida y las penas que poseían.

Gintoki se convirtió rápidamente en mi héroe, en la persona que más quería , quizá el representaba lo que tanto había buscado en mi padre, podía cerrar los ojos y sabía que Gin estaría siempre para mí, cuidado, protegiendo y mimando como todo un padre.

Sobre todo sabia que él jamás me abandonaría, como lo había hecho papi.

Con Shinpachi la cosa era diferentes, a él lo maltrataba ,no lo quería admitir en voz alta pero la dulzura y amabilidad de Shinpachi, me recordaba al viejo Kamui, en la forma que me cuidaba, en que siempre estaba para mi, por eso tenia miedo, miedo que en algún momento Shinpachi me dejara por ser débil , que se burlara de mis sentimientos y mis anhelos de tener una familia, no quería volver a sentirme de esa manera, porque aun dolía el desprecio de Kamui.

"" _ **Tenía**_ _ **una nueva familia, pero todo se desvaneció en un pestañear"**_

Nunca pensé que volvería a perder a mi familia, jamás se me paso por la cabeza, pero solo basto un año para que todo terminara, un año en el que la única persona que me rescato de mi soledad, se fuera.

Ojala le hubiera dicho que no se fuera, ¿y si hubiera ido con él? Tal vez me hubiera puesto más malcriada y le hubiera pedido que no se fuera, pero como iba a saber que todo terminaría en tan solo un día.

Recuerdo que se encontraba recostado en uno de los muebles con la vista perdida, yo estaba jugado con Sadaharu mientras Shinpachi terminaba de limpiar, fue entonces que él me llamo.

—Kagura.

— ¿Que quiere maldito permanente?— le respondí molesta, tan solo unos días atrás le había pedido que me comprara cheongsam, pero el muy tacaño me dijo que no tenía dinero.

—A decir verdad nunca le he pagado ¿verdad?— menciono en voz alta, tanto Shinpachi como yo lo miramos.

— ¡ACASO NOS PAGARÁS!— respondimos al unísono, Gin solo nos miró a ambos, dio un largo bostezo.

—Solo pensaba en voz alta, no tengo dinero, si lo tuviera ya estaría gastándo en Panchiko— respondió el muy tacaño.

—Pero que maldito— le arroje lo primero que encontré, para su mala suerte fue Sadaharu.

— ¡Oí, maldita mocosa, acaso no sabes que los animales no son juguetes!

—Nunca nos pagas— le grite — siempre te gasta todo el dinero en Panchiko, ¿porque no eres un hombre responsable?¡te odio!— le dije sin pensar, no imagine que tiempo después me arrepentiría de aquello.

— ¡Kagura—chan, no digas esas cosas feas!— me regaño Shinpachi, pero yo estaba tan furiosa, yo deseaba comprarme cosas como todas las niñas de mi edad.

— ¡Tú cállate maldito cuatro ojos! , Este vago de mierda nunca nos ha pagado, no soportó ser pobre— le dije cruzando mi brazos.

—Pero no es motivo para que le diga que lo odias, yo sé que Gin—chan nunca no ha pagado pero…

—¡Pero nada maldito virgen!

Una risa nos hizo salir de nuestra pelea, ahí estaba Gintoki riéndose como si aquellas quejas solo fuera pequeñas bromas, se levantó de aquel mueble, se puso su espada de manera a un costado de su cintura (como siempre hacia) tomo un cuaderno que había en la mesita, nos miró nuevamente a Shinpachi y a mí, sin esperarlo él se acercó a nosotros, con suavidad acarició nuestras cabezas, como un gesto de un padre a sus hijos.

— Bien, tengo que salir, hay cosas que necesito arreglar – había algo en sus ojos, que me hizo pensar que gin hablaba más allá de lo que nosotros podíamos entender — mientras no esté, cuide nuestro hogar — si hubiera sabido que esa sería sus últimas palabras ,quizá no le hubiera sacado la lengua y fingido estar molesta.

— ¿Qué te pasa bastardo? ¡Quiero mi dinero!— le dije deshaciendo aquella muestra de cariño.

Pero él no dejo de sonreír, era como si supiera que ese día sería el último con los Yorozuya.

—Nos vemos.

Sentí un extraño deja vú, mis ojos solo podía ver la silueta de Gintoki alejándose de mí, como cuando Kamui se fue, como papi me dejó, nos dio un último saludo de mano ,antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza de nuestro hogar, ese fue el último día que vería a Gin-chan.

Después de eso, todo se vuelve confuso, porque aun en mi recuerdo no logro comprender exactamente que paso, solo recuerdo que ese día no regreso, ni al día siguiente.

Gin nunca faltaba a casa –en la mayoría de los casos — y si por alguna extraña razón lo hacía, al día siguiente regresaba, pero él no lo hizo; al segundo día, tanto Shinpachi como yo nos preocupamos, comenzamos a buscar por todos los lugares por habido y por haber, al final tras el quinto día, le dije a Shinpachi que deberíamos pedir ayuda al Shinsengumi, desde hacía dos días que el lucia más apagado que lo acostumbrado.

—Vamos a pedir ayuda a esos roba impuestos, ellos pondrá saber que ocurrió con Gin-chan… ¿Shinpachi?— estaba con el rostro bajo.

—Ya lo he hecho, desde el primer día que desapareció Gin-san.

—Entonces.. , ¿Encontraron algo?— él no respondió— ¿le paso algo a Gin-chan?— él me miro y supe que me ocultaba algo.

—¡DIME!–exigí—¿DIME LO QUE SABES ,MALDITO CUATRO OJOS!.— Lo tome del cuello, Shinpachi no respondió —Dímelo. — el exigí, odie que no me respondiera, yo también tenía derecho de saber la verdad, ¿acaso no sabía lo doloroso que era para mí?

—Kagura— al final me miró a los ojos— mejor no preguntes— lo solté furiosa, él muy imbécil no quería decírmelo, tome mi paraguas y salí corriendo de ahi, sabía que me ocultaba algo, necesitaba encontrar al Shinsengumi, necesitaba saber que me estaban ocultando.

.

.

Corrí por todo el distrito Kabuki hasta llegar a el cuartel de Shisengumi,entre aquel lugar sin pedir permiso, llegue hasta la sala principal donde se encontraba mi eterno rival, ese cara de niña quien hablaba con Hijikata, este a su vez traía aquel cuaderno que Gin-chan traía ese último día, sentí como algo dentro de mí se oprimía.

—Hey china ¿qué haces por aquí?

— ¡Donde esta!— le exigí — ¡ustedes deben saberlo!— le reclamé —¿DÓNDE ESTA GIN-CHAN?— tanto Tōshirō como Sougo me miraron, ambos intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Shinpachi?

—No, él no quiso decir nada, pero tú me lo dirás ¿verdad? — él muy maldito no me contesto, me acerque a él, estaba dispuesta a sacarle la verdad a golpes.

—Kagura. — él nunca me hablaba por mi nombre, siempre era china o gorila, con un insulto, que él me llamara de esa manera, hacía que mis peores temores se hicieran presentes.

—Estuvimos investigando— Me dijo con una mirada llena de lástima. — No encontramos rastro algún de Sakata Gintoki, sin embargo.

—Sougo basta — Toshi lo interrumpió —no digas más.

—Ella debe saberlo, ya no es una niña— le respondió—China, encontramos indicio que el jefe pudo, mejor dicho puede estar muerto.

—¿Muerto?—deje salir, muerto se repetía,en mi cabeza,el rostro pálido de mi madre me sonrió, mientras la vida se iba de su cuerpo.

 _"Kagura-chan"_

—Muerto— reafirma Sougo, como si esas palabras le trajera recuerdos amargos.

Gin no podia está muerto, Gin-chan era demasiado fuerte, era tonto pero no estúpido,aquello debia ser una broma de ese maldito sádico.

—¿Deja de bromear, maldito Chihuahua?— gruñi, cerrados mis manos ,lo golpearía ,yo misma lo mataría por decir eso.

—¿Acaso me estoy riendo?—inquirio serio —no bromeo con algo delicado, Sakata Gintoki esta muerto ,eso apunta...

—¡NO!—deje salir.—¡mientes!

—Escucha

—¡NO!—gruñí esta vez más alto.

—China.

—No, no, él no puede estar muerto— le grite—Eres un maldito hijo de puta, no puedes decir aquello, ¡GIN-CHAN NO ESTÁ MUERTO!— los ojos comenzaron a picarme — mientes, mientes — repetía sin aceptar aquello— no lo acepto, no lo..— de pronto Sougo me tomo por los hombros, me miro con aquellos ojos rojos.

—Escúchame china, no lo volveré a repetir, Sakata Gintoki está muerto, las investigaciones apunta a eso, recabamos información en el último lugar donde fue visto y..

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!—repetía, intentado tapar mis oídos.

—Sabes que el jefe nunca los dejaría sin decirles nada, ustedes son como sus hijos— podía ver como él mismo se debatía para decir aquello— hayamos indicio que murió por intoxicación, encontramos una libreta, a lado de unos hongos y…..

— ¿Y? —deje salir.

" _Kagura-chan" me sonrió entregándome un paraguas._

—Había sangre alrededor—dejo de luchar, él me suelta ,me mantengo de pie aun cuando mis piernas tiemblan— hicimos análisis y concordaron con las del jefe, creemos que murió intoxicado y que fue devorado por los animales del bosque, no sabemos porque razón se encontraba en aquel solitario lugar pero…

¿Intoxicación? Gin no moriría por algo tan estúpido,Gin no podía morir de esa manera.

Él sigue hablado pero ya nada llega a mis oídos, mis piernas comienza a fallar, nuevamente sentía que todo lo que amaba se me iba, las miraba de lástima de mayora y Sougo me hacía sentir más miserable.

Al final unos brazos cálidos me reconfortaron , alce mi rostro encontrándome con unos ojos calidos, Kondo Isao se encontraba frente de mi.

Quién diría que gorila, a quien siempre humillaba y me burlaba fuera quien me sostuviera en sus brazos, ni siquiera me había percatado de su llegada, hasta que me abrazo y yo me aferre a él, las lágrimas comenzarón a caer por mi rostro.

—Todo estará bien china, te doy mi palabra que buscare hasta encontrarlo a él o a su cuerpo. —Sin saber porque, esas palabras me reconfortaron, tal vez si hubiera un cuerpo al cual llorar, sería más fácil de afrontar.

—Júralo — él no dudo y me lo juró.

Al final del día, él me llevo hasta Otae nee-san, ella al verme en ese estado tan deprimente me abrazo, recuerdo que ese día el clima cambio, la lluvia comenzó a caer por todo Edo, otra vez la lluvia estaba presente en mi dolor.

Esa fue la primera noche que acepte que Gintoki no regresaría, fue la primera noche que pase fuera de los Yorozuya.

A pesar que todos decía que Gin estaba muerto, yo no lo aceptaba, ni quería hacerlo, aún mantenía la esperanza que él estuviera vivo , algún día regresaría y todo volvería hacer como antes.

.

.

.

" _ **Por eso debía permanecer ahí, esperándolo con una sonrisa, que poco a poco desapareció."**_

No quería irme de la Yorozuya, si lo hacia y no había nadie que recibiera a Gin-chan , seguramente se pondría triste, tenia que permanecer en ese lugar, esperando hasta que el regresara, lo esperaría con una enorme sonrisa, le diría que no lo odiaba, que lo quería mucho, le diría que nunca más me dejara sola, deseaba decirle tantas cosas…

Pero al final no pude.. él nunca regreso...

..

.

.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, días en donde lo único que hacía era dormir y despertar esperando encontrarme con Gin-chan, poco a poco sin darme cuenta empecé a cambiar, deje de ser la glotona, grosera y la feliz Kagura, a ser solo una muñeca viviente.

Otae venía a verme todo los días, siempre con intento de comida, Shinpachi se encargaba de mantener limpio nuestro hogar ,aquel hogar que perteneció a alguna vez a Sakata Gintoki.

Al final tome una decisión.

—Debemos seguir con los Yorozuya.

Shinpachi asintió.

—Seguiremos el legado que Gin nos dejo, protegeremos este lugar hasta que él regrese.

Una parte de mi sabía que él no regresaría, pero mi anhelo por verlo me cegó, aunque fuera una dulce mentira, yo era feliz de creer en ella y eso bien lo sabía Shinpachi.

.

.

.

" _ **Nada dura eternamente"**_

.

" _ **El hogar que teníamos poco a poco comenzó a desboronarse."**_

Al principio Shinpachi y yo llegamos a un acuerdo para trabajar en la Yorozuya, sin embargo poco a poco las peleas comenzaron hasta volverse frecuentes.

No eran las típicas peleas que teníamos antes, empezando con que Shinpachi ya no era aquel inocente samurái que fácilmente podía manipular y sacar de quicio, el comenzó a volverse más serio, siempre oponiendo a mis ideas y yo a la suyas.

Tal vez era mi culpa por ser demasiado infantil y querer descargar todo mi dolor en él.

.

.

" _ **No había nadie a quien aferrarme, Shinpachi y yo no congeniábamos sin Gin"**_

— ¿Por qué me odia ?—me preguntó un día cansado de mis constantes rabietas.

No tuve el valor para responderle.

—De verdad no lo entiendo Kagura—me miro con ojos tristes— Yo siempre me he preocupado por ti, en cambio siempre me insultas, me maltratas, ¡DE VERDAD QUE YA NO LO SOPORTO! — suspiró, debatíendo en continuar o no ,aquella charla que teníamos postergado— no tengo fuerza para continuar peleando con una niña inmadura.

—¡Y yo para soportar un virgen cuatro ojos!—le grite lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Quizá es mejor que nos separamos, cada uno piensa de forma diferente.

—Bien— eso fue el final para la familia que habíamos formado con Gin— ¡No te necesito!— le grite— ¡TE ODIO!— sabía que esas palabras lo lastimaban, pero yo no podía controlar mi ira y el dolor, no podía revelar todo lo que sentía.

—Yo también te odio—me miro a los ojos con tanto dolor contenido, me dolió, aunque sabia que yo lo había provocado—sin Gin-san, esto nunca iba a funcionar—parecía debatir nuevamente en que me diría, al final simplemente volvió a su cuestionamiento inicial— de verdad Kagura, me hubiera gustado saber ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Ese fue el último día de los Yorozuya de Gin-chan, Shinpachi se fué, me dejo sola en aquel lugar al cual llame hogar.

Me quede ahí, con Sadaharu y con las palabras atoradas en mi garganta, no pude ni siquiera responder a su pregunta, porque de hacerlo, sabía que me derrumbaría.

 _"Te odio, porqué me recuerda a lo feliz que era, contigo y Gin-chan"_.

—Lo siento Shinpachi, perdóname—balbuceo entre lágrimas que Sadaharu seco.

No quiero recordar aquella felicidad, porque quema muy en el fondo de mi corazón.

.

.

Al final cambien, me hice fuerte, sin darme cuenta comencé alejarme de todos, de tama, de la abuela, de Shinpachi, con quien aún mantenía una amistad casi intacta era con Otae, por más que yo me alejaba, ella siempre venía a mí, tal vez era porque veía en mi lo frágil que era.

Por las noche cuando ya la soledad me invadía, Sadaharu era el único a quien podía aferrarme, mis llanto siempre era apaciguado por su mimos y cariño.

El siempre permaneció fiel a mí, incluso cuando la depresión era tan fuerte, él nunca me dejo sola.

.

.

.

.

Poco tiempo después el virus blanco apareció, al principio no me di cuenta que ese extraño virus estaba involucrado con las notas que Gin tenía en ese cuaderno— lo único que me había quedado de él—pero un día revisado aquél cuaderno, llegue a la conclusión que la desaparición de Gin no había sido por casualidad, que alguien o algo había hecho que desapareciera, él lo sabía y por eso había dejado aquello.

Decidí quedarme indefinidamente en los Yorozuya, que pasará lo que pasara Kagura nunca se iría de aquel planeta.

Habia algo dentro de mí que me decía que Gin regresaría algún día, incluso si las pruebas y todo lo demás apuntaba a otra cosa.

La esperanza aún permanecía en mi corazón, ahora renovada por aquel cuaderno.

.

.

Papi vino a verme unas semanas después de que el virus comenzará, aquel día fue la primera vez que rompí los lazos con mi familia de sangre.

—Eres una niña tonta —me dijo mi padre dolido, cuando me negué a irme con él — ¿porque te aferra? —me gritó. —Él no regresará, Kagura ,sé que nunca he sido un buen padre pero.

— ¡No puedo irme!— Le dije—la familia no se da la espalda, la familia permanece juntos—le grite a mi padre, irónicamente aquello era lo que yo no estaba haciendo.

—Kagura.

—No sé porque regresaste papi — le dije con ojos lloroso— nunca te importe.

—Kagura.

—Te fuiste, me dejaste sola—le grite todo lo que tenía reprimido —me abandonaste, como si fuera un animal.

—Kagura-chan— podía ver como sus ojos lagrimaban, intento acercarse a mí, pero yo no se lo permití, di dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Era una niña, acaba de perder a mi madre, a mi hermano, estaba sola en esa casa, estaba completamente sola, sabe, lo único que deseaba día tras día era que regresaras, que me dijeras que al menos me querías, en cambio solo mandabas dinero y me decías que pronto vendrías, ¿sabes cuantas noches pase en vela, llorando, intentado comprender porque no me querías?.

—Kagura, lo siento tanto— Papi me miraba, yo quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo y decirle que no me soltara nunca, en cambio lo mire completamente seria, casi como mami hacia cuando se molestaba.

—Ya es tarde —confesé— yo no puedo irme contigo, no pienso irme de aquí, la única persona que lleno el hueco que tu dejaste fue Gin-chan, yo .. yo no puedo dejarlo solo, no puedo irme, yo sé que él está vivo y algún día regresa, lo sé—mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, mi padre me miro, extendió su brazo hacia mí, más luego se detuvo, sabía que estaba sufriendo, sabía que lo acaba de herir, pero no podía simplemente seguir viviendo con ese dolor en mi corazón.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi padre, lo había lastimado, así como el lastimo a mí.

Papi se fue no sin antes decirme que me amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, que cuando deseara irme, le avisara y él no dudaría a en venir por mí.

Lo vi irse, como cuando era niña, pero esta vez era porque yo así lo había decidido, aunque mi corazón doliera tanto.

.

.

.

.

Al final yo estaba sola, con Sadaharu pero sin nadie con quién hablar de mis tristezas o alegrías.

—Kagura se volverá fuerte y no se aferra a nadie —repetía mientras Sadaharu solo me escucha y permanecía a mi lado, intentado animarme como podía.

.

.

Había pasado tanto tiempo de no pelear con él, que me sorprendió verlo en aquel bar de mala muerte, suspire, sabia a lo que vendría.

—China.

—Sádico—intercambiamos miradas, el tiempo no en vano había pasado en cada uno de nosotros.

No pensé en nada aquella noche, ni siquiera en las consecuencias que tendría mi actos.

.

.

Era la última persona con quien me involucraría, sin embargo cuando él me miro y vio mi dolor, no me dejo ir.

Quizá nada salga de esto, al final tal vez terminemos con más heridas de la que ya tenemos,sin embargo, solo por hoy quiero regresar al mismo lugar donde puedo sentir calor.

Tal vez estaba mal, en muchos de los sentidos, él no era de esas personas que solo busca consolar, su naturaleza sádica se lo impedía, incluso en la intimidad, sabía que se controlaba pero yo deseaba estar con él.

Quería sentirme amada y querida otra vez.

"— _**¿Lo amas?**_ — _ **me preguntó, yo no respondí porque no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, ni siquiera sabía si lo quería a él o simplemente era por su compañía.""**_

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Nota:**_ El capitulo me quedo mas largo de lo previsto, tuve que dividirlo, quisa esto parezca algo de relleno, pero necesito que entienda los sentimientos de kagura y como se involucraran con el sadico, este fic tendrá mucho sad pero al mismo tiempo tendrá conform, quizá no lo parezca pero si tendrá un final feliz, del punto en que lo miren.

Kagura se siente rara respeto a sus sentimientos, llegamos a ver que en un punto ella se siente deprimida y sola, esto se debe a lo que ha vivido, como Gin desparecio antes de los evento de Shogun, Kagura jamas se entero de la verdadera razón de porque murió su madre y por ende jamas hizo las pase con su padre y hermano.

También la relación de Kagura y umibozu se enfrió (el evento con Da no paso) la relacion de padre e hija no era buena, asi como kagura entro en una etapa de cambio, ni ella misma sabe porque se siente así, esta deprimida e intenta alejar a todos de ella, pero al mismo tiempo ella desea tener a alguien que pueda comprenderla, pero es dificil intentar abrirse despues de tanto dolor.

Kagura tiene 14 años, ha perdido a su madre y a Gin, es normal que se sienta confundida respeto a sus sentimientos, asi mismo ella sabe que lo que hace esta mal, aun asi no deja de hacerlo. Debo recordar que este fic toma algunas cosas de la película , mas no seguira el orden y la forma en que se mostró, de ante mano les recomiendo que tenga **precaución en leer este fic, porque puede lastimar su corazón.**

Kagura ve a gin como su padre y a shinpachi como su hermano, por eso mismo lo maltrata - desde mi punto de vista- porque si se dan cuenta, kamui quería a Kagura, la cuidaba y protegía,después de lo acontecido con su padre, kagura ya no quiere sufrir, por eso se muestra algo arisca con shinpachi, pero ella le quiere a su manera:'v

Sadaharu el siempre permanecerá a su lado, cuidado a su ama vomitona, no hay mejor amor que el de la mascota, sincero y único.

Y bien, llegamos en un punto donde kagura cambia y revive aquella amistad con sougo, el siguiente capitulo veremos el como su relacion avanza y como se siente kagura en la actualizad,

Muchas gracias de ante mano a todos quien me comenta, los que me agrega a sus favoritos, que aunque no deje review me hace ilusion ver que la historia es bien recibida, de verdad gracias, espero que haya pasado una feliz navidad , les deseo un prospero año 2018, espero seguir contado con su apoyo.

 **con mucho cariño frany:)**

 **Que todos sus deseos se cumpla, feliz año nuevo**

les deseo mucha salud, dinero y amor *

Gracias por compartir este 2017 conmigo.

 **¡Feliz 2018!**

 **con mucho cariño frany:)**


	3. Compañía

L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Inspirado en la pelicula 2 _**Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare"-** tomado en cuenta este universo, sera un **semi universo alterno.**_

 **Se sitúa cinco años después de que Gintoki desapareciera- Kagura 19 años, Sougo 23**

Cursiva: pensamientos.

—: diálogos

 **Los capítulos sera contado desde la perspectiva de Sougo o Kagura**

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje - **demasiado Ooc por donde lo mires.**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

De ante mano les recomiendo que tenga **precaución en leer este fic, porque puede lastimar su corazón.**

* * *

Este fic esta dedicado a estar hermosas personas :) muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que disfrute el capitulo.

 **PitufiLunaAzul**

 **grekamuse98**

 **hitorikitefa8**

 **Shiawase Day**

 **Gabyru07**

 **Bloddy cherry**

 **MusumeAnon**

 **micaelavargas107**

 **Liraz Nightray**

* * *

Estoy cayendo, grito y pero nada sale de mis labios, caigo en un abismo oscuro, miro alrededor buscado a quien o que aferrarme pero no hay nada.

Estoy sola.

"Kagura"

"Kagura"

—Kagura—susurran, miro hacia el otro extremo de aquel abismo, mi madre yace ahí, tan hermosa y fuerte, con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar hasta el más oscuro de mis días, no está sola, la acompaña un hombre de cabellos plateados, con ojos de pez muerto.

—Gin-chan — susurro, él se encuentra a su lado.

—Kagura-chan — me sonríe con dulzura, mis ojos comienza a lagrimar, no puede ser, esto debe ser una broma.

—Mami, Gin-chan— mi voz sale rasposa e infantil, alzo mis manos como si pudiera alcanzarlos ,pero no puedo ellos está lejos de mi , luego todo se vuelve oscuro.

.

.

—Kagura — alguien susurra. —Kagura-chan — una voz masculina me llama, es algo ronca pero al mismo tiempo suave, abro mis ojos para encontrarme en medio de la nada, todo a mi alrededor esta oscuro, solo hay un rayo de luz que alumbra mi cuerpo, intento buscar aquella voz que me llama, pero no hay nadie a mi alrededor.

—Kagura— repite nuevamente aquella voz, volteo buscado de quien proviene, no tardó en dar con aquella persona, frente a mí se encuentra él, con sus típicos ojos de pez muerto, de cabellos plateados, luciendo aquel kimono tan típico de él, mis ojos no podía dar crédito a lo que veo, frente a mí se encontraba Sakata Gintoki, luciendo exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi.

Por un minuto me quedo sin habla, estoy en blanco , eso debe ser una broma , una maldita broma, pero no es así , ahí está aquel hombre, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, es como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, después de tanto tiempo él ha regresado, puedo sentir como mis ojos empieza a picarme, intento poco a poco acercarme a él ,temiendo que en cualquier momento pueda desaparecer, no me doy cuenta en que momento comienzo a correr, lo único que quiero es abrazarlo.

Sus cálidos y largos brazos me reciben, no puedo creerlo, Gin-chan ha regresado, no tarda mucho y lágrimas comienza a caer por mi rostro, me aferro a su cuerpo, deseando jamás separarme de él, acaricia mi cabeza, me sonríe como un padre a su hija.

—No llore— me dice—Kagura-chan— murmura con suavidad.

—Gin-chan –escondo mi rostro en su pecho— Gin-chan— repito sin poder creer que está a mi lado— te extrañe tanto ..~aru— suelto aquella jerga que no había dicho en más de cinco años, intento dejar de llorar pero no puedo, me siento frágil, como si fuera una niña que se ha caído y no puede dejar de llorar.

—No llores por favor.

—Gin chan. Yo... Yo te extrañe…lo siento tanto— balbuceó, deseo decirle tantas cosas, sobre todo disculparme por las horribles cosas que le dije— perdóname gin-chan, por favor no me dejes— le pido—no me abandones otra vez— Gin acaricia con suavidad mi cabeza. — no me abandones como los demás.

—Perdóname Kagura—su voz suena tristeza— la has pasado muy mal ¿verdad? , Gin-chan es un tonto que hace llorar a su pequeña niña, aun perro y a un par de gafas— suelta con amargura.

— ¡No, no, no!— niego con la cabeza— tú tienes que perdonarme a mí.

—Les he causado mucho dolor a ti y a Shinpachi. — él no parece escuchar mis palabras, me mira con dolor en sus ojos.

—Eso ya no importa, ahora que regresaste podemos estar los cuatro juntos —le sonrió—Shinpachi, Sadaharu, tú y yo ,los cuatro juntos volveremos hacer la Yorozuya de Gin -chan, volveremos hacer una familia— me limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió, mas Gin no me devuelve la sonrisa, sus ojos carece de brillo, es como si cargara una enorme tristeza, no entiendo porque esta así, si ya regreso, juntos iremos por Shinpachi y Sadaharu; Otae estará feliz de verlo, la abuela, Tama, Tsukuyo ,Saa-chan, incluso puede que Zura vuelva hacer el mismo de antes, todos volverán a sonreír, todos volverán a ser aquellos idiotas que se metía en cada lío, sin embargo Gin poco a poco comienza a desvanecer en mis brazos.

—Lo lamento, Kagura — susurra —siempre fuiste la más frágil de los tres...

—Gin-chan no me dejes, ¡NO!— grito, intentando aferrarme. — ¡GIN-CHAN! –pero ya no hay nada, nadie a quien abrazar.

Estoy sola, completamente sola, no hay nadie a mi lado, caigo de cuatro, las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, doy varios puñetazos al suelo, la ira, impotencia me invade.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta pasado esto? ¿Porque Gin se fue? porque perdí todo lo que amaba, ¿Por qué? Me repito una y otra vez.

— _¿Para qué seguir?_ —susurra una voz.

— ¿Porque vivir? — alzo mi rostro, varias manos comienza a salir de suelo: manos, piernas, cuerpos sin rostros.

— _¿Porque continuar?_

— _Nadie te quiere._

— ¡Aléjese! — gritó intentado pararme, pero mi cuerpo no responde, no me puedo mover, estoy temblado, mientras los cadáveres sin rostro se alza ante mí, cada vez más cerca.

— ¿Porque continúas, Kagura?

—A nadie le importas.

—Nadie te necesita

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Grito — ¡CÁLLATE! —rezongo, llevado mis manos hacia mis oídos.

—Todos te abandona— aun puedo escucharlo.

—Kagura..

—Vamos pequeño conejo, ven nosotros

—Kagura-chan

—Nadie te quiere, todos te odian.

—Eres solo una molestia.

—Ven con nosotros, Kagura.

Dentro de las sombras se alza cuerpos, cadáveres de personas con cabellos blancos y rojo, no tiene ojos sino cuencos vacíos.

— ¡ASESINA! — me grita uno que sobresale entre todos ellos, señalado con su dedo índice. — ¡ASESINA! —Vuelve a gritar, siento como algo cálido líquido cae por mis orejas, me miro las manos que están llenos de sangre.

— ¡AHH! — no puede ser, no, de mis manos comienza a salir sangre, el rojo escarlata mancha mi cuerpo, empiezo a temblar.

— ¡ASESINA!—resuena cada vez más fuerte.

— Mereces morir—me acusa un cadáver de cabellos blancos—asesina, asesina— repite — maldita asesina, tú merecer morir así como me mataste.

— ¡Yo no quería! —grito, mis voz suena más infantil, de pronto me siento tan pequeña, tan frágil, mi cuerpo empieza a cambiar, mis manos se ven tan pequeña como si fuera de una niña, mis piernas se vuelve más pequeña.

Ya no soy la imponente mujer de diecinueve años, ahora soy la pequeña Kagura, la niña de diez años que fue abandonada por todos.

—Ven con nosotras Kagura —las voces ahora suena suaves y tentadoras, dejo de llorar.

— ¿Para qué seguir? ¿Para qué sufrir?, ven con nosotros, si lo haces nunca volverás a sentir dolor, nunca volverás a llorar, estarás con nosotros—sonríen — con tú madre, con Gin-chan, ya no sufrirás más.

—Kagura. — me pongo de pie, la voz me atrae, mi cuerpo ya no reacciona a mis órdenes, comienzo a caminar hacia aquellas voces.

—Ya no sufrirás, no sentirás dolor.

¿Ya no sufriré? ¿Ya no sentiré dolor? Aquello suena como una medicina para el dolor, sin saber por qué me acerco a más, tal vez es mejor no sentir dolor, tal vez es mejor quedarme aquí, tal vez….

— ¡Hey china! —Me detengo, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba aquel apodo — ¿Qué mierda haces? — Pregunta enojada aquella voz, de donde proviene, intento buscar por todos lados — eres tan patética, ¿acaso te iras por el camino fácil?, creí que eras más lista china —esa voz, me doy media vuelta para encontrarme a un hombre de cabellos castaños, me mira con ironía — ¿Acaso te iras con ellos? Porque no vienes conmigo— sonríe— prometo que te causare dolor, oh claro que si— deja salir una carcajada — pero será un dolor mejor, uno tan placentero que te hará sentir mucho mejor que otro— sus ojos carmesí brillan.

—Sádico — murmuro sin poder creerlo. —pero que….

— ¿Qué dices? Tal vez por ahora no pueda darte un techo para dormir, pero si te daré 3 comidas, te daré un poco de paz, te reconfortare con mi compañía — él da un paso hacia mí, extendiendo su manos como si fuera la mejor oferta que podía tener —ven conmigo Kagura, ven pequeño conejito, te lameré tus heridas, te llenare con mi ser , te armare mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana, armare tu pequeño corazón roto, ven conmigo … — sin dudarlo corro hacia él, poco a poco dejo de ser la pequeña Kagura , vuelvo a ser aquella mujer de diecinueve años, corro como si aquello que me ofrece fuera la mejor oferta que podía conseguir, él no duda en recibirme.

—Sádico —murmuro, mientras dejo salir varios sollozos.

—Estúpida china —susurra muy cerca de mi oído — Ya no llores — comienza a limpiar mis lágrimas con sus dedos, sus ojos me mira con intensidad, él baja su rostro hacia mí, su nariz rosa la mía, su cuerpo es cálido y reconfortante —Deja de llorar , tú no eres así, china— menciona. — No estás sola, yo estoy aquí... —me aferro a su cuerpo, dejo que su calidez me embriague, cierro los ojos, su cuerpo es cálido y reconfortante.

Él me sujeta y por primera vez siento que todo estará bien,incluso si todo era una falsa ilusión.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.-Compañía**

 _"Era una propuesta tentadora, él lamería mis heridas y me daría calor, repararía mi corazón roto, era su forma para reconfortar mi dolor"._

 _._

* * *

Abro mis ojos desconcertada, mis mejillas está mojadas, todo fue un sueño, miro como Sougo aun duerme mientras sus brazos me sujeta firmemente, me vuelvo a recostar en su pecho, dejo que la calidez de su cuerpo me invada, me siento reconfortada, quizá por el sueño o por su cercanía.

Cierro mis ojos y aspiro el aroma que desprende su cuerpo, está sola era algo difícil aunque tenga a Sadaharu , nada se comparaba a la compañía de otra persona, sobre todo si es del sexo opuesto y mis hormonas esta alteradas, quizá sea por mi próximo periodo que me siento así, vulnerable , sensible, rota .

No debería estar con él, no debería reconfortarme su compañía, sé que esto posee tantas matrices erróneas como para que yo continúe aferrándose hacia él, sin embargó no puedo dejar de pensar en aquel sueño tan vívido.

No tardamos mucho hacía, Sougo se levanta media hora después, ninguno dice nada, solo nos vemos él uno al otro.

Él rasca su cabeza, me mira, intenta decir algo pero nada hace de sus labios, Sadaharu se levanta suelta un pequeño ladrido en forma de saludo, se me acerca y lame mi mejilla.

—Buenos días Sadaharu—le digo acariciando su cabeza,lo miro y suelto un simple —Hey ... — mi mente está en blanco, no encuentro palabra alguna que decir.

—China— me dice mientras toma su saco— nos vemos— tras decir aquello, Sougo se va como llego.

Lo unico que atinó hacer ,es mirar su espalda ancha alejándose de mi.

El día está por comenzar, me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha rápida, mientras Sadaharu come en la sala.

El agua fría golpe mi cuerpo ,no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en la noche ,en aquel beso cálido que Sougo me dio y ese extraño sueño.

¿Porque soñé eso? me llevo las manos a la cabeza, porque tuve que romperme frente a él ,sobre todo verme tan desesperada, mierda.

Cierro el grifo de la regadera, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secar mi cuerpo sobre todo mi largo cabello, me pongo la ropa interior para luego qipao* blanco con detalles azules, todo lo hago de forma mecánica hasta que me miro en el espejo, en ese momento es que por fin salgo de mis pensamiento y me veo, aunque no reconozco aquella mujer frente a mi, me miro como sino lo hubiera hecho en estos cinco años.

Nadie esperaba que me convirtiera en una hermosa jovencita, de pecho grandes y cursas peligrosas, toco mi pecho con cierta nostalgia, años atrás como deseaba tener un pecho grande, lucir hermosa como aquellas mujeres de la tele, es irónico porque ahora que lo tengo extraño mi cuerpo anterior, mejor dicho mi vida anterior.

No puedo evitar ver el gran parecido con mi madre, mami , sonrió con tristeza, si me viera ahora ¿que me diría? tal vez estaría decepcionada por dejar de lado a mi familia de sangre ,quiza ella me hubiera obligado abandonar aquel planeta marchito.

— Guau — el ladrido de Sadaharu me despierta de mi ensoñó, lo miro y simplemente sonrió, el único ser que no me ha dejado sola ,Sadaharu mi fiel compañero, aquel dios perro me ha cuidado y protegido durante estos cinco años ; aunque ya no estamos con Shinpachi, Sadaharu ha aprendió varias técnicas de auto defensa que no sirve en este mundo apocalíptico. Puede pararse en dos y dar ganchos, es bastante fuerte y muy inteligente como yo.

El me sonríe, lo acarició para luego abrazarlo, es lo único que poseo de mi vida anterior, ese dios perro permanece fiel a mí, a pesar de no ser la mejor dueña, Sadaharu no me ha abandonado.

...

Desayuno algo ligero antes de dirigirme al Dōjō Shimura, camino con Sadaharu por las calles de edo hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Otae me recibe con una pequeña sonrisa, me pasa hasta la sala con Shinpachi , mientras ella intenta cocinar algo decente (a pesar que le dije que ya había comido) ,Shinpachi y yo nos miramos uno frente al otro, esto es demasiado incomodo, incluso aunque Shinpachi no se vea como el anterior virgen cuatro ojos, sigue siendo un perdedor, con esas ropas de intento de Uryuu Ishida, que compró en una rebaja cuando el manga bleach fue cancelado y su final hizo que muchos quemaras sus cosas.

—Kagura.

—Shinpachi— aquello es un simple saludo, cargado de ningún sentimiento, me hubiera gustado decir algo más, pero hay muchas brecha entre los dos, sobre todo una parte de mi, aquella orgullosa no permite hablar como quisiera, ademas su actitud de _"chico virgen cool"_ me irrita.

Desde aquella pelea, jamás volvimos a tener una conversación decente, incluso a pesar de que coincidimos un par de veces, nunca hablamos más de lo necesario, solo cuando Otae-nee está enfrente, es que fingimos llevarnos mejor.

Pasa algunos minutos, hasta que Otae aparece con una bandeja de té y un plato de galletas, parece que se resignó a cocinar algo, lo cual agradezco mucho, ella toma asiento a lado de Shinpachi, Sadaharu duerme a un costado mio.

Shinpachi se levanta haciendo una venia, como siempre se muestra educado y cortes, sobre todo si Otae estaba presente.

—Hermana yo me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer —menciona—nos vemos luego Kagura, Sadaharu —se despide, Tae solo asiste.

No me había percatado pero hay algo diferente en Otae, su rostro, incluso su manera de hablar luce diferente ,sin saber porque me hace recordar aquel sueño, un escalofrió me invade.

Desde que Gin se fue, ella cambio de una u otra manera ella seguía aferrado que ese hombre bruto algún día regresaría, era la única que mantenía aquella esperanza junto a mí y Saa-chan, quizá el amor y el cariño era lo que mantenía aquellas esperanzas.

—Cuídate mucho Shin-chan, regresa pronto.—Ella comienza a serví el té, yo la miro nuevamente, me debato si es correcto hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche con sádico, estoy confundida y necesito hablar con alguien de ello.

—Anoche —empiezo, mientras ella me da una de las tazas — sádico paso la noche conmigo.

Ella toma su taza y le da un sorbo a esta, luego me mira directamente.

— ¿Él te obligo a algo?— ella siempre recatada, preguntado si sádico me hizo algo malo, suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

—No pasó nada, solo dormimos, espalda contra espalda —confieso a medias, como si se tratara de una pequeña travesura, evito mirar a Otae, porque me siento avergonzada, pasan un par de segundos y la miro de reojo.

Otae sin embargo me mira como si fuera una pequeña niña que va ser reprendida, ella intenta decir algo más, pero nada sale de sus labios, y niega con la cabeza.

Mira hacia la nada, nuevamente le da un sorbo a su té.

—Si él estuviera aquí— sonríe con nostalgia mientras se aferra aquella taza —seguramente te regañaría, diciendo que no duermas con los perros del gobierno ,porque puede pegarte sus pulgas o sarna, quizá ahora mismo iría tras ese niño y lo retaría a duelo ,tal vez me regañaría por no hacer nada, sin embargo... —ella habla de Gin, no puedo evitar sonreír, quizá si él estuviera haría todo eso , incluso estoy segura que lo amenazaría con hacer Seppuku—eres bastante mayor Kagura, hace tiempo que ya no eres aquella pequeña niña que llego a Edo, incluso para mí es difícil afrontar que haz cambiado….

—Hermana…— bajo el rostro, aquellas palabras estas cargadas de tanto sentimiento.

—Quizá no como me gustaría—me dice con pesar — pero puedo decir que ya eres toda una mujer, no puedo regañarte, no ,ya no tienes catorce años—sus ojos me mira como si todavía fuera aquella chiquilla de catorce años—sino una mujer de diecinueve años— suspira — no, ya no eres la pequeña Kagura que se peleaba con Okita-san , aquella que devoraba todo el sukonbu que había , aquella niña que solía jugar bajo la lluvia, la que se disfrazaba e imitaba todo lo que veía en la tele—ella toma una de mis manos con suavidad, me da un pequeño apretó, como si pudiera darme confort con este gestó, porque se lo que trata de decirme, lo entiendo, ella extraña a la vieja Kagura, aquella chiquilla llena de vida , pero ya no queda más de esa niña, solo una mujer sin vida, una muñeca rota.

—Hermana—lo dijo con cierto cariño, esa mujer no solo tuvo que hacer frente en mantener a flote a Shinpachi, sino que también lo hizo conmigo, pese a todas mis negativas.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal, esa mujer frente a mí me ha mantenido a flote todo este tiempo, me ha tenido que soportar con mis rabietas y desplate, no puedo evitar notar como su rostro luce más cansado y un poco más envejecido.

Ella es lo más cercano que tengo de una hermana o madre , Tae Shimura, aquella mujer de veintitrés años, aquella mujer gorila que desde mi llegada a Edo ha cuidado de mí, de nosotros mejor dicho, aquella mujer que ha perdido a sus seres querido, aquella niña que tuvo que convertirse en mujer y afrontar todo.

Cinco años ha pasado desde aquel día, cinco años donde Tae se ha comportado como una madre intentando que sus dos niños no caigan, animándonos a continuar pese a todo, ella ha tenido que sostenernos a mí y a Shinpachi.

—Kagura —Ella me regresa la mirada, veo como limpia sus ojos, evitado derramar alguna lágrima.—Debo confesar que todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, sobre todo Okita-san, pero si su _compañía_ te gusta que puedo hacer. —me sonríe como una madre a su hija, hablado como si se tratara de chico malo a que no traga por completo, pero que acepta por la felicidad de su hija, noto como hace énfasis en la palabras _"compañía",_ hay un doble significados en aquellas palabras.

— Sólo dormirme juntos un día, nada más— inflo mis mejilla y ella sonríe, es raro de todas las personas con quien puedo casi ser la misma Kagura es con Otae, quizá veo en ella a mi difunta madre.

—El tiempo pasa y no podemos detenerlo, en cierta manera me alegra que al menos tú tenga un poco de compañía— su voz suena melancólica, veo como cierra sus manos hasta formarlos en puños, hay algo en su rostro que me hace sentir un cierto _deja vú_ , como aquella vez que Gintoki desapareció, es como si hubiera algo más que trata de decirme pero no lo hace.

—Yo..— me quedo en silencio un rato sin saber que decir, algo dentro de mí susurra que algo está mal, algo ,pero no sé qué es, Sadaharu comienza a moverse a lado mio, lo acaricio con suavidad.

—Kagura... — ella me mira, veo como ella abre la boca para luego cerrarla, baja su rostro.

Debería preguntar que ocurre, sin embargo no lo hago en cambio tomó unas de las galletas que ha puesto en la mesa.

—No es...— empiezo, cambiado de tema rápidamente — como si hubiéramos tenido sexo — mierda ¿que he dicho? siento como la sangre sube a mis rostro, Otae suelta una pequeña risa.

Me siento avergonzada, aunque digo aquello, aún recuerdo como casi le regalo mi virginidad a ese idiota, quizá hubiera sido así de haber tenido sexo.

—Tienes razón — ella niega con la cabeza —sabes...— mira su taza humeante, para luego mirarme ,se acerca un poco a mí ,casi como si se tratara de revelar su secreto mejor guardado— siempre pensé que ustedes dos se complementaba de una cierta forma.

— ¿Qué dices?— empiezo a toser, aquello me tomo desprevenida, casi me atragantó con la galleta.

—Kagura-chan ¿estás bien? —me pregunta , me da un poco de té, no dudo en beberlo rápidamente, para luego mirarla.

— ¿Como que nos completamos? —no puedo creer que dijera eso— no tenemos nada en común, mucho menos para ...para completarnos— le digo.

—Son muy diferente si, pero a la vez parecido, Kagura, cuando te veía pelear con él, siempre lo hacías con una sonrisa, eras muy feliz — sonrie al recordar aquellos días — a pesar de que él fuera cuatro años más grande que tú, siempre se comportaba cómo un crío a tu lado, era el tipo de chico que molestaba a la chica que le gusta, todos los sabíamos en cierta forma — se quedo mirado a la nada un rato ,como si pudiera evocar aquello — cuando Gin desapareció, él parecía preocupado por ti.

—Hermana eso.. Eso no es verdad, la pelea porque es un sádico, además de ser un idiota, él no peleaba conmigo porque le gustará, a él solo le gustaba fastidiarme.

—Él siempre te buscó — continuó si escuchar mi alegato —pero tu parecía sumida en una tristeza, una donde ni yo he podido sacarte, pero Okita-kun , creo que puede hacerlo.

No entiendo muy bien que intenta decirme, ese idiota ayudarme ¿a qué? de pronto recuerdo el sueño, en sus palabras diciendo que me puede reconfortar y llenar con su ser, aún en mis sueños no deja de ser un maldito pervertido, me siento avergonzada.

—Ha estado leyendo novela shojo otra vez ¿verdad?— la acusó, Otae sonríe.

— Tal vez.

— Él no reconforta, él es quien causa dolor.

—No lo negare, pero ustedes siempre ha tenido algo—Otae se queda mirado a la nada, veo como se debate en lo que dirá— de todos los hombres que pueda haber, yo no recomendaría a Okita Sougo como pareja— al escuchar aquella última palabra, abro bastante mis ojos ¿pareja? —ambos tienes muchas heridas, heridas que no ha sanado y sigue abiertas, heridas que sigue latente en sus vidas, tengo la impresión de que si continúan juntos, tarde o temprano saldría lastimados, más de lo que ya están—Otae me mira—sobre todo tu Kagura, tú eres la más frágil de los dos.

— ¿Qué? Yo no soy frágil, yo no…..—muerdo mi labio, ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

— Aunque es contradictorio— ella emboza una sonrisa — Si bien creo que ustedes dos pueden causarse mucho dolor, al mismo tiempo creo que ustedes pueden afrontar todo lo que se venga, quizá se lastime él uno al otro, pero al mismo tiempo es como si ambos se pudiera reconfortar, curar aquellas heridas que posee, aquellas heridas que aún no ha podido sanar.

Las palabras que Otae me dice me recuerdan lo sucedido anoche, en la manera en que Sougo rechazó mi virginidad en bandeja de plata y lo reconfortante que fue dormir a su lado, todo aquello me hace sonrojar, Otae me está diciendo que Sougo da alguna forma me conviene pero al mismo tiempo no ,esto es demasiado confuso.

.

.

Luego de platicar con Otae, Sadaharu y yo no retiramos del Dojō, recorremos todo Edo , checado que todo siga igual y que nadie trate de pasarse de listo, es una rutina que llevo haciendo desde hace 3 años.

La mañana y tarde se pasan tan rápido, entre recorrer la ciudad y visitar a Saa-chan, Tsukuyo, Kyūbei, quienes sigue exactamente iguales que hace cinco años, aunque sus rostros luce mas serios y melancólicos.

Camino con Sadaharu hasta llegar al puente que conecta al distrito Kabuki con Edo, Sadaharu empieza a correr por los alrededores, en cambio yo me quedo mirando el rio, viendo mi reflejo en el agua , me veo de pies a cabeza , noto los cambios que hay en mí , ya no tengo aquel rostro redondo, mucho menos aquellos rasgo infantiles, ni la sonrisa bobalicona que poseía ,tampoco mi cuerpo carece de curvas ,me miro en el agua y veo una mujer de la cual no reconozco, quizá tenía el mismo color de cabello, incluso los mismos ojos azules y la piel lechosa , pero nada se parecía a la vieja Kagura , la niña pura e inocente, la niña que tenía una familia, ya no hay rastro alguna de aquella niña, en cambio hay una mujer , una que carecía de vida, de sus ojos triste y sin brillo alguno, una muñeca rota, abandonada, olvidada por todo, y sobre todo manchada de sangre inocente.

No puedo evitar en recordar aquello, miro mis manos, a pesar que están limpia puedo sentir como si aún tuviera sangre.

Sangre inocente, cierro mis ojos permitiendo recordar, permitiendo culparme, los fantasmas me acechan desde las sombras, apuntado con el dedo.

" _Asesina"_ resuena por mi cabeza.

" _Asesina"_

 _"Asesina"_

Es lo que soy, Kagura del clan yato era una asesina, la más letal y cruel de todas.

Años atrás, cuándo el virus blanco recién comenzó, hubo una persona se volvió completamente desquiciada, la locura carcomió su humanidad, incitado a que matara a otras, no importaba su género ni sexo, esa persona asesino a enumeraba gente , gente que no podía defenderse , gente que fue abandonada por el gobierno, nadie se metía por temor aquel virus, yo fui quien me hice cargo de todo, no pude detenerlo con simple palabras ,no pude someterlo, su cordura había desaparecido por completo , quizá fue el virus que carcomió sus cerebro o fue el miedo inminente a su muerte lo que desató su locura.

No tuve otra opción que matarlo.

Fue la primera vez que el rojo escarlata me invadió.

Fue la primera vez que sentí tan cual Yato era.

Aunque las gente estaba agradecida, mis manos de impregnado de sangre que ni agua podía borrar ,físicamente ya no estaba pero aún permanecía en mi recuerdos , el rojo escarlata brillado en mis manos, mientras veía el rostro de aquel jovencito de veintiún años sin vida.

Desde aquel día el rostro de aquel chico me seguía, aunque no lo conociera, aunque su muerte significaba la paz de otras personas, no dejaba de ser una vida, una vida que yo misma había quitado; no es que en el trascurso de estos cinco años no haya matado a nadie, porque lo he hecho, pero nada se comparar con la primera vez que mis manos cobraron una vida , una vida inocente carcomida por el miedo y la locura.

Fue ahi cuando descubrí que los monstruo existía y estaba dentro de uno, que a veces ganaba y carcomía su propia humanidad.

—Guau — el ladrido de Sadaharu me hace salir de mis pensamiento, volteo a verlo, el pasa su lengua por mi rostro, yo lo abrazo, él siempre me anima cuando me sumía en mis pensamientos deprimente, él me conoce a la perfección, lo abrazo.

—Gracias —le susurro, Sadaharu vuelve a ladrar intentado darme ánimos. —Es hora de regresa a casa— menciono, aunque ese lugar ya no es mi hogar, sino un lugar donde puedo dormir.

Caminamos por las calles pocos desoladas Edo, nos acercamos a lo que queda de nuestro hogar, es entonces que me detengo.

Sadaharu me mira extrañado al igual que yo, ambos miramos donde antes era la Yorozuya, las luces estaba encendidas, nadie, ni siquiera Shinpachi encendía las luces de nuestro hogar, a excepción de él.

Siento como la ansiedad comiendo a invadir mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces corro hacia el hogar donde una vez fue la Yorozuy de Gin-chan.

No puedo evitar en pensar que el ha regresado, Gin-chan ha vuelto, no puedo creerlo, una sonrisa se forma entre mis labios, subo rápidamente por las escaleras, en un dos por tres abro la puerta corrediza esperado encontrarme con aquel vago del permanente.

Pero no esta, mi sonrisa se desvanece, Gin-chan no está en el recibido, por lo contrario se encuentra aquel hombre, quitando sus zapatos.

Él me mira con extrañeza, algo dentro de mí duele.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dejo salir sin pesar, sé que sonó algo rudo, pero no me imaginaba encontrármelo otra vez, Sougo me levanta, se encoge de hombros y se me acerca.

—Traje comida— me dice como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo, mostrado una bolsa entre las manos.

— ¿Espera que?

—China te dije que luego nos veríamos

—Pero.

Él no espera a que responda, camina por la sala de los Yorozuya, Sadaharu lo sigue, el pobre debe tener hambre, sin saber porque lo sigo, miro en la mesa varios trastes de comida que va sacado de aquella bolsa, Sougo toma asiento en una de las sillas libres, me mira estoico, evaluado cada acción de mi cuerpo.

—Come— me dice.

—Pero..

—Vamos come—pero no me muevo, él me mira con atención — quita esa cara china, no le puse picante y eso te preocupa, aunque ganas no me faltaron — sonríe sádicamente , Sadaharu se le acerca, haciendo cariñitos para que le de comida—Vaya que si tienes hambres , verdad perro pulgoso— con una de sus manos acaricia su cabeza, Sadaharu pasa por alto aquel insulto, Sougo se levanta y busca en la alacena —¿dónde se encuentra la comida de tú perro?— no contesto, él encuentra varias bolsas en el primer cajón, Sadaharu mueve la cola a ver aquellas bolsa de croqueta en sus manos , Sougo le llena su plato y lo acaricia.

Sadaharu devora en un dos por tres esas croquetas y le pide más, Sougo parece entender rápidamente y le llena su plato, Sougo se vuelve a sentar, mientras toma unos palillos y comienza a comer, pasa un rato hasta que nuevamente me mira.

— ¿No vas a comer? —pregunta, con la boca llena de comida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es necesario para el cuerpo, no seas tonta china —se burla, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si mi pregunta fuera estúpida.

—No me refería a eso, sino al porque estás aquí— se encoje de hombros.

— ¿Porque no?

—Sádico

—Porque si Kagura, no es como si tuviera otro lugar a donde regresar — habla mordaz y de forma irónica, no entendía exactamente que hacia aquí, él podía regresar al Shinsengumi, entonces ¿Por qué estaba aquí?—además quería ver tu horrible rostro, deseaba ver si seguías deprimida.

—Yo no estaba deprimida.

—Vamos, parecidas bastantes decaída en la mañana que me fui, ¿dime te gusto mi compañía, tanto que te deprimiste cuando me fui?

— ¿Qué mierda dices?

—Me abrazaste en la madrugada, pareces susurra algo sobr _e "no me dejes"._ —mueve las manos, restado importancia al asunto, sin embargo veo aquel brillo malicioso en sus ojos, la sangre sube hasta mi rostro, siento caliente mis mejillas.

¿Qué fue lo que dije mientras dormía? Mierda, ahora parezco una estúpida sumisa.

— ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? —doy un paso al frente, imponiendo mi presencia. No, esto no debió pasar, ¿Qué mierda pensaba? — ¡DÍMELO SÁDICO! —exigí respuesta alguna.

—Solo lo necesario para saber que de deseabas mi compañía.

—Yo no deseo nada de ti— escupo con furia.

—Vamos Kagura, no estoy jugado—él me mira de forma intenta, es como si sus ojos carmesí me desnudaran con la mirada, de pronto me siento tan pequeña frente a él, Sougo se levanta de la mesa, deja a un lado los palillos, se acerca a mí y yo doy un paso hacia atrás, Sadaharu no mira como si estuviéramos jugado, el sigue en lo suyo, —Kagura —musita con suavidad, me siento bastante avergonzada, mi corazón comienza a palpitar más rápido, puedo sentir como su cuerpo desprende calor, me siento tan pequeña frente a él, Sougo me mira como un lobo a su presa, sonríe curvado sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa mordaz —Come —ordena.

Él se aleja de mí, volviendo a tomar asiento, yo simplemente hago lo que pide, me siento frente a él, tomo aquella comida que ha traído, no sumimos en un silencio mientras comemos, Sadaharu nos mira mientras mueve su cola, Sádico no dice nada más sin embargo puedo sentir como por ratos me mira de forma penetrante, es como si él estuviera evaluado la situación, como si planeara su próxima jugada.

.

.

Una vez terminada la cena y que limpiara todo el desorden, tomo una ducha rápida mientras Sougo se encuentra en la sala con Sadaharu, no tardo mucho temiendo que esos dos termine destrozado la sala, sin embargo cuando salgo veo una escena poco común, Sádico parece estar jugado con Sadaharu, le dice varias cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar, parece que mi perro esta a gusto con su compañía.

Sougo sigue ahí y yo no sé qué más hacer, ¿acaso él se quedaría otra vez conmigo? Me siento bastante nerviosa, no sé porque deseo que sea así.

—Ya terminaste china. – me dice, mientras se levanta, Sougo me mira de forma intensa, mas luego parece restarle importancia al asunto, toma su katana y su saco del uniforme.

— Bien, es hora que me vaya china, procura no tener pesadillas.

— ¿Te vas?— Dejo Salí, mi voz se nota ansiosa, él me mira y sonríe.

—Sí, ya sabes, necesito dormir, algunas personas dormimos china.

—Estúpido— me doy la vuelta, mirando hacia ningún punto fijo, no sé qué hacer o decirle, no quiero que se vaya, sé que es estúpido pero de una u otra forma su compañía me gusta—. No tiene que irte, es tarde— menciono.

—Estaré bien, no es la primera vez que ando en la calle— me doy la vuelta para ver como Sougo se coloca el saco en el hombro, su katana la situa cerca de su cintura, empieza a caminar hacia la salida.

Sin pensarlo mi cuerpo reacciona por si solo y toma su muñeca, Sougo me mira de forma intensa.

—China.

—Quédate— le pido— solo por hoy, quédate…no tienes otro lugar a donde ir, — mierda, sueno patética— hay mucho espacio para mí y Sadaharu… puede quedarte y dormir… en el armario.

Él se gira y toma mi barbilla— no me interesa dormir en un lugar estrecho, Kagura— susurra con voz suave y al mismo tiempo profunda, en solo escuchar mi nombre los vellos de mi nuca se eriza, mi cuerpo siente como una descarga eléctrica me invade—a menos que sea en el mismo futón de anoche, junto a ti — moja sus labios carnosos — no seas demasiado tsundere, solo dilo.— susurra en mi oído, la sonrisa sádica sobre sale en sus labios, mis mejillas arde al darme cuenta de su palabras, le doy un manotazo.

—Estúpido, no soy ninguna Tsundere, estúpido roba impuesto—mascullo dirigiéndome a la habitación, él no tarda y vien tras de mi con una estúpida sonrisa, hijo de puta, Sadaharu nos mira y solo mueve la cola, al parecer le divierte nuestras peleas.

.

.

Sadaharu duerme en una esquina de la habitación, mientras nosotros dos estamos acostado en el mismo futón, sin darme cuenta volvemos a donde comenzamos en mañana, no hablábamos sino que nos acostamos, espalda contra espalda, pasamos unos minutos en aquella posición, hasta que por fin, harta de todo esto, me giro y busco sus brazos.

Debe ser demasiado estúpido, incluso si tiene demasiado ooc, pero aun así lo busco, me abraza y yo a él.

A partir de entonces tomamos como aquello una rutina, una donde yo despertaba a su lado.

Una, donde el consolaba a la pequeña y olvidada Kagura, quizá al final él solo busca entra entre mis piernas — _algo que rechazo ,cuando se lo estaba dado en bandeja de plata_ —o quizás yo tome todo de él.

Una parte de mi me dice que me aleje, él que no merece cargar conmigo, con mis heridas, con mis miedos, con aquella parte rota de mí, sin embargo cierro los ojos y me aferro a su cuerpo.

Él no será la persona más recta, mucho menos un caballero, pero para mí me basta y me sobra en ese momento.

Solo necesito a un compañero, un compañero de dolor y tristeza, uno que me puede reconfortar a su manera.

 _Y así entre promesas no hecha, comenzamos algo que tarde o temprano se rompería…_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

El **_qipao*_** es un tipo de vestido utilizado en China. De él deriva otro tipo de vestimenta conocida como _cheongsam_.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Después de casi que, tres meses llega el capitulo de muñeca de porcelana, antes que nada me disculpo el capitulo ya estaba empezado para enero ,pero no fue hasta los siguientes meses que sufrió muchas modificaciones hasta el capitulo, ayer termine de editarlo y nuevamente hoy lo estuve editado, asi que me disculpo si hay alguna falla o errores, corregiré en la brevedad.

Como dice anteriormente este fic tendrá momentos triste y al mismo tiempo momentos algo dulce, quiero enfastiar que los capítulos si bien se centrara en el okikagu, también se centrara en otros personajes así como los huecos que dejo sorachi sobre como esta regido el nuevo mundo post apocalíptico, habrá diferencias con la película pero seguirá casi el mismo curso( con cambios notables), de ante mano les recomiendo tener un pañuelo , no sabe en que momento lloraran :'v, de verdad que les agradezco mucho su apoyo, sobre todo la paciencia por esperar cada capitulo, no ha sido fácil porque he tenido bajones emocionales que gracias a dios estoy mejor, el hiatus continuara si bien me encuentro mejor de salud, tengo algo que acapara mi atención por completo en estos dos meses siguientes

:) y bueno ¿que les pareció el capitulo? trate de que no fuera tan sad, sino un poco mas conform, se que muchas quiere algo dulzón y créame que habrá pero antes necesito preparar el terreno, el siguiente capitulo sera basado en sougo y veremos facetas algo mas profundas, :) **de todo corazón gracias por su apoyo, gracias por apoyar este fic que empezó con un oneshot y termino como un fic largo, no se preocupe porque este fic ya esta terminado,** solo falta editar los capítulos,que muchas veces al reeditar se extiende , este capitulo tenia 1200 palabras y aumento a 5200 palabras.

 **Este fic contara con un final alternativo que no sera sad , al igual que el final de la historia, aunque no lo parezca tendrá un final feliz ;)**

 **Muchas gracias de ante mano a todos** quien me comenta, los que me agrega a sus favoritos, que aunque no deje review me hace ilusión ver que la historia es bien recibida, de verdad gracias (insera corazon) cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia :) no olvide decirme, nos veremos y felices pascuas

 **con cariño frany**

 **27-03-2018**

 **Frany fuera;)**


	4. Distracción

**Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Se sitúa cinco años después de que Gintoki desapareciera- Kagura 19 años, Sougo 23**

 **Los capítulos serán contado desde la perspectiva de Sougo o Kagura**

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje - **demasiado Ooc por donde lo mires.**

Gracias a **Cris(** **Shiawase Day)** por apoyarme a terminar este capitulo :'3

Este capitulo **contiene tensión sexual, ligeramente lime, malas palabras**

* * *

 **~Kagura~**

 _Escucho como la lluvia cae, poco a poco voy abriendo mis ojos solo para encontrarme recostada en el regazo de mi madre, estamos en mi antigua casa en Rakuyou, veo como todo luce igual que antes, parece que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, sólo en mí._

— _Kagura-chan_ _— me llama, alzó mi rostro hacia ella, se ve tan hermosa, tan joven y llena de vida como siempre la recordaba, mi madre me mira con una pequeña sonrisa_

— _Si mam_ _í_ _—_ _la abrazó como si fuera la pequeña niña de seis años, no quiero jamás separarme de ella— mamá te extrañe mucho— alzó mi rostro para encontrarme con sus hermosos_ _ojos verdes, ella besa mi mejilla, el tiempo parece jamás avanzar en ella, parezco una pequeña niña siendo mimada por su madre._

— _Yo también te he extrañado mucho, mi Gura-chan — nuevamente bajo mi rostro, para aferrarme a sus piernas._

— _Mamí me he sentido muy sola, Gin-chan, él se fue, me dejo sola y…. y…. — empiezo a llorar, mi madre solo escucha — todos me han dejado sola, mami yo no sé qué hacer, cada día que pasa es más difícil de continuar._

— _Lo de mi Gura-chan, has_ _pasado por muchas cosa_ _s malas, pero_ _no te preocupes ya no sufrirás más, porque_ _pronto todo terminará y estaremos juntas para siempre, siempre juntas en este lugar._

 _Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa ¿Qué quiso decir?_

— _Porque dice eso mami…. — alzo mi rostro para verla, siento como todo mi cuerpo se eriza, intento gritar pero no puedo, mi madre me mira, su rostro suave y lleno de vida ya no está más, en cambio solo veo un rostro cadavérico con cuencos vacíos en vez de ojos._

— _¿Por qué pones esa cara, Kagura? Pronto estarás con nosotros, ya no sufrirás mi niña…—sus huesudas manos me toman por los hombros, quiero gritar, pero nada sale de mi garganta…_ _— pronto tú también morirás — la sonrisa se enganchan por todo su rostro, que de apoco se empieza a caer en pedazos._

 _Gritó... gritó… pero nada sale mis labios, no puedo dejar de llorar mientras veo los huesos de mi madre, su rostro cadavérico empieza a reír, de una forma aterradora._

* * *

~…..~…~…~

Fic dedicado a : **Bloddy cherry ,Lira-Lira19 ,Shiawase Day ,Gabyru07 ,MusumeAnon,hitorikitefa8 ,KawaiiKagu**

Gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo en comentar, este fic continúo gracias a ustedes :)

* * *

~…..~…~…~

 **Capítulo 4.- Distracción.**

" _Buscaba una nueva forma de olvidar la tristeza y el dolor, dejar de tener_ esas horribles _pesadillas, y él parecía ser la única forma de hacerlo."_

~…..~…~…~

—Es una pesadilla —escucho que dice al momento que abro mis ojos— todo está bien, no tienes nada que temer — estoy sudando y nerviosa, mi corazón no deja de latir rápidamente— tuviste una pesadilla—por primera vez soy consciente de ello, que estoy en medio de la habitación que fue una vez de Gin-chan y no en casa, con mi madre muerta, con la poca luz que se filtra en la habitación logró ver a Sougo a centímetros mío, me mira, yo no hago más que dejar salir varios gemidos lastimosos, no tarda mucho y las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas.

No puede ser, me repito, es la treceava vez que ocurre en lo que va del mes, cada vez son más vívidas aquellas pesadillas, sobretodo repetitivas, sino es a mi madre a quien veo, es a gin-chan, pero no son sueños hermosos como desearía, sino sueños donde hay gente muerta llena de sangre.

Estoy cansada y aterrada, hace días que no logro conciliar el sueño, tanto es mi desesperación que por un momento comienzo a considerar las palabras que se repiten en mis sueños.

Tal vez no sufriría tanto si yo no… niego con la cabeza, no puedo seguir con esos pensamientos deprimentes.

Sougo toca mi hombro derecho, sacándome de mis pensamientos más profundos y retorcidos, alzo mis ojos para encontrarme aquel bastardo sádico, con un simple gesto logra transmitir calor a mi frío cuerpo, un calor reconfortante, sus manos suben hasta mis mejillas y en un movimiento rápido limpia las lágrimas que resbalan por ellas.

— No recuerdo que fueras una llorona, china— masculla, limpiado aquellas lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. Sougo ya no era el mismo jovencito que conocí, en otras circunstancia se hubiera seguido burlando, diciendo que solo era una estúpida pesadilla, que no tenía nada que temer.

— No estoy llorando, yo solo — intento dar una excusa, algo realmente coherente, pero nada se me ocurre, no es fácil engañar a este hombre, él podía ser más perspicaz de lo que parecía.

— Está bien —me dice acariciando mi cabeza, mi orgullo queda por los suelos, odio que me vea así, ya van más de dos semanas desde que Sougo permanece junto a mí, dos semanas que entre la oscuridad de la noche que consuela mi pobre corazón roto.

Lo odio, odio lo que está haciendo, odio lo que me está haciendo sentir, no deberíamos estar así; yo no era una llorona y él claramente no era un caballero espenrado secar mis lágrimas, no ambos ya no éramos aquellos chiquillos que nos peleábamos por todo, Sougo ya no era ese flaco chiquillo sádico, intentando pelear conmigo, retándome con miradas sádicas, él no era ese jovencito de dieciocho años, así como yo no era aquella jovencita de catorce años, la feliz y alegre Kagura, ahora los dos parecíamos unos completos extraños, extraños que buscan calmar el dolor de sus almas.

En los últimos días esta misma escena se repite, yo despertando a media noche, a veces llorando, a veces gritando y él siempre a mi lado, calmando a mi pobre corazón, no sé si él tenga algún problema con el sueño, a veces lo veo despierto hasta muy noche, con el rostro pensativo, llevamos casi dos semanas juntos y parece que nuestra relación no ha progresado.

Por otro lado, yo no dejo de pensar encosas deprimentes y tristes, desearía dejar de sentir todo esto, dejar de pensar, necesito dejar de sentir que todo está mal dentro de mí.

Porque al cerrar los ojos solo puedo ver muerte y desolación, solo puedo verme a mí misma, pequeña y abandonada por todos, siendo consumida por el dolor.

—Vamos a dormir —me dice, intentado que yo regrese al futón— aún es muy temprano—Sougo se recuesta a mi lado, lo veo posicionarse entre el futón nuevamente, no sé qué estoy haciendo pero mi cuerpo se mueve más rápido que mis pensamientos, me coloco a horcajadas de su cadera, cualquier rastro de sueño desaparece en un segundo.

Él solo vestía un Kosode* de color café, un bóxer negro(que alcance a ver cuándo sin querer entre al baño), yo por otro lado solo traía puesto una camisón blanco que me queda como bata, sin olvidar mi ropa interior color rosa, era lo único que llevaba bajo ese camisón, veo como Sougo me mira con cierta duda, desde hace dos semanas que dormimos juntos, no hemos vuelto a intimar nada, él parece querer no aprovecharse de mí, yo por el contrario me siento algo agradecida pero a la vez deseosa.

Deseosa de que me toque, deseosa por sentir sus largas manos por mi cuerpo, deseosa de que Sougo me haga sentir lo que todos llaman pasión.

Lo he visto, no soy tan estúpida como creé, he visto como me mira, he visto cuando me ve semidesnuda tras bañarme, puedo sentir como sus ojos recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo y el deseo que siente por tocarme, lo miró de pies a cabeza, ese hombre ya no es aquel chiquillo de dieciocho años, su rostro carece de rasgos infantiles, incluso muy a mi pesar ya no tiene una cara de niña, por el contrario veo a un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, tanto en su rostro como en su cuerpo, incluso emocionalmente ya no es el mismo.

— ¿Qué haces chi...— no dejo que termine la oración, mis labios ya se encuentran encima de los suyos.

Apenas es un roce de labios que de apoco se vuelve más a un intercambio de besos, él abre su boca y yo aprovecho para introducir mi lengua, puedo sentir cómo esa calidad lengua entra en contacto con la mía, puedo sentir como nuestros fluidos se entre mezclan.

La temperatura empieza a subir, los besos se vuelven cada vez más feroces, no sé bien qué es lo que deseo, lo único que deseo es besarlo, atraigo más su rostro al mío, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el deseo que despierta nuestra cercanía. Él no parece molesto por mi atrevimiento, al contrario sus manos se posiciona detrás de mí espalda, puedo sentir el bajar y subir de sus manos callosas.

Soy consciente de mi posición, estoy básicamente en bandeja de plata frente a él, no llevo sostén alguno por lo que mis pechos rozan levemente con su dorso, la camisa que llevo apenas parece cubrir mi cuerpo, acercó mi cuerpo más al suyo, mi vientre roza su virilidad, poco a poco él me toma con mayor fuerza mientras los besos se transforman en pequeñas mordidas y chupetones, mi manos empiezan abrir el Kosode que viste, mis manos se cuelan por todo su cuerpo desnudo, acarició cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su espalda desnuda, puedo sentir las cicatrices que tiene, como policía no estaba exento de ellas, me pregunto ¿cuántas de ellas habían sido casi mortales para él? ¿En cuántas ocasiones ha estado al borde de la muerte?

Él se sienta en el futón sin soltar mi cuerpo, abro mis piernas quedando mi trasero encima de sus piernas, mientras mi vagina rozaba levemente su abdomen, puedo sentir su respiración entrecortada cerca de mi cuello, estoy sentada en medio de sus piernas, buscando aumentar las sensaciones placenteras empiezo a rozar nuestras partes íntimas más fuerte.

Siento como su pene se pone más duro y mi vagina cada vez más húmeda por su cercanía, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto? ¿De verdad estoy encima de sus piernas? Siento un cosquilleo dentro de mi cuerpo, una picazón dentro de mi vagina, lo deseo, deseo que el calme esto que está naciendo en mí, quiero sentir su pene rozar mi intimidad, sin saber muy bien si es lo correcto empiezo a frotar mi trasero con su pene, Sougo suelta un gemido, uno tan fuerte y profundo que me excita, ya no hay nada de pensamientos tristes o dolor alguno, ahora solo siento calor por todo mi cuerpo, un calor que nace entre mis piernas y que amenaza con quemar todo mi cuerpo, sus manos ahora han bajado hasta tomar mis muslos, suelto un gemido, él besa mi mejilla bajando hasta rozar levemente mis labios, él me mira y yo a él.

Es raro, nunca imagine que terminaríamos en esta posición, si hace algunos años atrás me hubieran dicho que mi primera relación sexual sería con este hombre, posiblemente hubiera reído después de golpear a la persona por decir tal ofensa, pero ahora, por más ilógico y retorcido que suene, lo deseo, lo deseo para calmar este dolor que nace en mis piernas, lo quiero dentro de mí, quiero que me haga volar, quiero que me ayude a tocar las estrellas y dejar de pensar en todo el dolor que me consume .

Sus ojos carmesí me miran y yo a él, Sougo empieza a besar mi cuello, lo muerde, pasando luego su lengua por toda mi garganta, cierro mis ojos mientras muerdo mis labios intentando disfrutar más el momento, Sougo empieza a besar mi pecho aún con la ropa puesta, un simple beso quema mi pecho y humedece aún más mis piernas.

—China — susurra, abro mis ojos.

Él me mira, sus ojos se ven más oscuros, la pasión y deseo desborda en ellos, empiezo a subir mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza, jalo levemente su cabello, él suelta un gruñido y yo aprovecho para morder levemente su barbilla, para luego besarlo con desesperación sus labios, poco a poco entre abre sus labios para que nuestras lenguas se vuelvan a encontrar.

— Sádico— jadeo entreabierto mis labios, nos separamos un poco, lo miro y me veo reflejado en sus carmesí ojos, el deseo está consumiendo mi cuerpo—Sádico— susurro — vamos sádico, vamos a hacerlo— lo incitó a continuar, puedo sentir cómo sus manos toman el borde de mi camisón y empieza a subirlo por mi espalda, está a punto de desnudarme pero de un momento a otro se detiene, veo como se debate consigo mismo, sus ojos reflejan cierta incertidumbre y luego, sin previo aviso sus manos sueltan mi ropa y me mira mientras sus manos suben hasta mi rostro, besa mis labios y luego mi frente, para luego acercarse directo a mi oído .

— China ya es tarde, recuerda que mañana tengo trabajo, además no creo desees que tu primera vez sea después de tener una pesadilla.

—Eso no importa— respondo casi al instante — no me importaría, puedes hacerlo rápido, por mí no hay problema— le digo, buscado una excusa para que él continúe, de verdad que mi cerebro no coordina bien, parezco una urgida y deseosa de que me toque.

Sougo suelta una pequeña risa, me mira como si hubiera dicho lo más divertido del mundo.

—Tú perro en esta misma habitación — intenta persuadirme.

—Está durmiendo, él no se levantara hasta mañana, yo… tratare de no gritar.

— No funciona así, china, —se acerca a mí oído, los vellos de la nuca se erizaron al sentir su respiración entrecortada —deseo escucharte gemir— sus manos recorren mi espalda— quiero hacerte gritar— sus manos llegan hasta mis muslos— quiero que grites cada vez que te penetre —aprieta mis muslos, siento una leve embestida de su pene en mi trasero ,suelto un jadeo —te penetrare tanto que olvidaras tu propio nombre, te haré tocar el cielo y las estrellas, te penetrare hasta que no puedas mantenerte de pie, china, te haré sentir lo que nadie más hará — sonrió sádicamente.

—Entonces hazlo ahora, vamos a... —antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, colocó su dedo índice entre mis labios.

— No, no, no, china, no seas impaciente— sonrió— las cosas más deliciosas se disfrutan lentamente.

— Estúpido bastardo, seguro eres gay — le acuse, este simplemente sonrió nuevamente.

— No querida, créeme china cochina que no lo soy, de hecho cuando te demuestre lo que tengo aquí — joder, me volvió a dar una embestida — no vas a querer que salga dentro de tus piernas.

— Entonces cumple tu palabra, vamos — bajo mis labios hasta su cuello, empiezo a darle varias mordidas, él me aprieta más a su cuerpo— ¿Qué te detiene, sádico? — cuestiono, mirando sus ojos carmesí.

Él guarda silencio un par de segundos, me tomó de la barbilla, nuevamente se acerca a mi oído.

—No traigo condones — deja salir una risa escandalosa — y no creo que desees tener un hijo, ¿o sí?

—Jamás— respondo sin dudarlo, nunca tendré hijos, no deseaba que pasaran por el mismo sufrimiento que yo durante mi niñez, no deseaba ver cómo eran consumidos por el dolor y la tragedia de este mundo, sobre todo que ellos pudieran adquirir en cualquier momento el virus blanco, ese virus maldito.

Dada mi respuesta Sougo toma como terminado ese asunto, él se vuelve a recostar, no tardo mucho y hago lo mismo, me abrazo a su pecho, Sougo lo ha hecho, ha parado mis deseos otra vez, mientras él pretende volver a dormir, yo no puedo, mi mente no deja de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No es la primera vez que lo pienso, lo he estado pensado en los últimos meses, hace tiempo atrás escuche decir a Tsukuyo sobre la distracción que genera el sexo, que era mucho mejor que cualquier medicina para aliviar el dolor, lo escuche en una ocasión cuando fui a ver a Yoshiwara, no podía entender cómo era que las mujeres seguían ofreciendo sus servicios, aun en medio de este mundo apocalíptico.

— _No lo entiendo—le dije a Tsukuyo mientras ella le daba una calada a su Kiseru— como pueden seguir así, ¿acaso no tienen miedo? ¿Por qué siguen ofreciendo sus servicios a cualquier persona?_

— _Lo hacen para no pensar —respondió— algunas dicen que tener sexo es una forma de liberar el estrés, de dejar pensar en el futuro._

— _Eso es estúpido, no puedo creer que piensen de esa forma, ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los clientes tuviese el virus blanco? ¿Acaso no les da miedo estar expuestas?_

— _No tienen miedo, aun eres muy joven para comprenderlo Kagura — me mira con ojos tristes— por más que uno trate de protegerse del virus blanco, no sabemos cómo se propaga, sabes que incluso la persona infectada puede no_ _transmitir_ _el virus a otros, hay casos donde la gente expuesta a las personas con tal virus no se contagia._

— _Tsukuyo._

— _Las mujeres de Yoshiwara no piensan en eso, prefieren olvidar sus penas mediante el sexo, lo utilizan como una distracción, Kagura— veo como Tsukuyo se queda mirando hacia la nada, puedo ver lo cambiada que esta, hace unos años quizá ella fuera pudorosa y bastante tímida con este tema, pero ya no es así, incluso veo el dolor que sus ojos_ _transmite_ _._

 _Aunque ya han pasado tres años desde lo de Hinowa, parece que aún le afecta, nadie pensó que el sol de Yoshiwara fuera a morir tan joven, Seita aún no lo_ _superaba_ _, sus ojos_ _lucían_ _vacíos, igual que los míos. Seita tenía casi diez años cuando Hinowa enfermo, ella fue víctima del virus blanco, duro tan solo cinco meses, más de lo que una persona promedio dura con esa enfermedad._

 _Seita vio como poco a poco la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de su madre, ninguna persona debería ver morir a la persona que ama._

— _El sexo es más efectivo que cualquier droga para el dolor— le dio otra calada a su Kiseru— tanto que incluso pueden olvidar cualquier cosa por un breve momento y ser feliz— la veo encimada en sus propios pensamientos, sus ojos se vuelven brillosos, Tsukuyo habla como si ella hubiera utilizado aquello para escapar del dolor, por un momento la veo más grande, envejecida, ya no parece aquella mujer joven y alegre, ya no hay luz en sus ojos— no sé porque te digo todo esto — ella me mira y deja salir una pequeña risa— ¿Qué clase de cosas te estoy diciendo? A veces olvido que aun sigues siendo una jovencita de diecinueve años, seguramente ese hombre me hubiera regañado por decirte esto_ — veo como sus ojos empieza a lagrimar, ella lo sigue extrañado.

— _Tsukuyo tú…— estoy tentada en preguntarle si ella ha utilizado el sexo para escapar de su dolor, no me la imagino con algún hombre que no fuera Gin-chan, sin embargo me abstengo de hacerlo, lo que ella estuviera haciendo no debería ser de mi incumbencia, había estado tan sumida en mi propio dolor que no me había percatado en tantas cosas, sobre todo en la gente que me rodeaba también sufría._

— _Ya es tarde Kagura, deberías regresar a casa, por favor antes de irte puedes pasar a saludar a Seita, sé que estaría encantado de verte —me regala una última sonrisa para regresar a sus labor como protectora de Yoshiwara, al morir Hinowa, Tsukuyo_ _quedó_ _a cargo de todo, ella era la luna que protegía aquella ciudad olvidada._

Esa plática me hizo replantear mi situación, el día que por primera vez bese a Sougo fue como una prueba y vaya que funcionó, recuerdo la sensación que me provocó en todo mi cuerpo.

—Distracción — susurro mirando aquel hombre que yace dormido a mi lado— tal vez eso es lo que necesito—poco a poco siento cansando mis ojos, la calidez del cuerpo de Sougo me envuelve, puedo escuchar los suaves ronquido de Sadaharu que son como un leve canto para mis oídos, no me doy cuenta cuando ocurre, pero me quedo sumida en un sueño profundo, esta vez sin horribles pesadillas.

Ese día fue la primera vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, sin despertar a cada tanto por culpa de una pesadilla.

…

A la mañana siguiente después de reflexionar, llegué a una sola conclusión, la única forma en que parecía conciliar el sueño en medio de la noche era estando con Sougo, cuando me sumía en mis deseos carnales podía dejar de pensar en todo, en mis recuerdos, en mi tristeza, en todo lo que había perdido y aunque se escuchará mal, Sougo parecía ser una nueva distracción capaz de hacerme olvidar hasta el más profundo dolor.

 **Fin de PDV * de Kagura.**

~…~…..~

El día que Gin desapareció, Otae Shimura fue la última persona que habló con él, de eso solamente lo sabían dos personas, la primera fue Otose, puesto ella era como una madre para el jefe de la Yorozuya y la segunda persona fue comandante Isao Kondo, quien en aquel tiempo investigaba la extraña desaparición de Sakata Gintoki.

Ella nunca se lo dijo a Kagura, mucho menos a Shinpachi, sabía que en solo mencionar el nombre de aquel hombre causaría mucho dolor, después de todo Gintoki le había pedido algo antes de irse.

El recuerdo seguía presente como si hubiera sido ayer mismo, ese día Sakata apareció como pocas veces ocurría. Otae se sorprendió por su inusual visita, aun así lo hizo pasar y él con cierta duda aceptó, ella preparó algo de té, posteriormente ambos se encontraban sentados en la salita de su casa, la joven Shimura sirvió el té mientras Gintoki permanecía callado, se formó un silencio, uno que la joven Shimura tuvo que romper.

— No es común que me vengas a verme — empezó, dándole un sorbo a su té— nunca lo haces, a decir verdad me sorprendió que vinieras —ella lo miró de reojo, Sakata simplemente se rascaba la cabeza, se veía bastante serio aun con su pose relajada, Otae intuyo que algo no iba bien, con solo ver su mirada podía percatarse de ello.

— La Yorozuya recibió una solicitud de trabajo, una fuera de la ciudad — Gintoki la miro — posiblemente tenga que ausentarme varios días.

— ¿De qué va el trabajo, Gin-san? — aquello no le daba buena espina, la joven de ojos castaño miro seriamente a Gintoki.

—Nada que deba preocuparte, es algo sin importancia— contestó, intentado restarle al asunto, sin embargo Otae podía entrever que había algo más, algo que Sakata no decía.

—Gin-san— ella deseaba saber más sobre esa misión, estaba intranquila, como pocas veces lo estaba.

—No te preocupes, ya te dije que es algo sin importancia.

—No me quieras ver la cara de tonta, Gin-san.

—Escucha Shimura, esta misión no es nada de otro mundo, es una simple misión que tengo que hacer, solo.

—Es tan difícil hablar de ello— jamás había sido alguien suave, crecer en un mundo de hombres y con un pequeño hermano, hizo que Otae forjará su carácter, no era débil, no se iba por las ramas.

—Entiéndelo por favor — su rostro cambió, con un simple gesto le pedía que ya no cuestionara más, ella sabía leer entre líneas, no por nada era hija de un samurái—me han pedido una misión que solo yo puedo hacer, por eso mismo no puedo llevar a Shinpachi y a Kagura.

— ¿Es peligroso, verdad? — una misión, un trabajo que solo requería a una Yorozuya implicaba cierto peligro, sobre todo si era fuera de Edo.

Él no contestó

—Gin-san

—Necesito pedirte un favor —interrumpió. — Otae — ella se llevó las manos a su regazo hasta formarlas en puños, el silencio reinó nuevamente, Otae bajo su rostro, no se atrevía a mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía, posiblemente ella no aceptaría esas respuestas banales, algo dentro de ella le decía que algo pasaría, lo podía sentir, como esa vez que Obi se fue para nunca más volver.

— ¿Qué clase de favor, Gin-san?... De una vez te digo que sí es dinero, no tengo — intentó romper aquel silencio incomodo, quería aligerar el ambiente y vaya que lo logró, Gintoki le sonrió como pocas veces hacía.

— No es nada de eso mujer, tan mal concepto tienes de mí— respondió, Gin comenzó a rascarse la cabeza — lo que te quiero pedir no es nada de eso, yo solo…solo quiero pedirte que mientras no esté... por favor cuida de esos dos niños y ese perro, sobre todo esa chiquilla que está más rebelde cada día.

Otae alzó su rostro, Gintoki la miraba con un extraño brillo.

— ¿Ocurrió algo antes de que vinieras? — Gin simplemente bufó, esa mujer era bastante perspicaz.

—Algo así, antes de venir tuve una pequeña riña por parte de Kagura, ella me acusó de no pagarle nunca.

—Nunca lo haces, ella está en su derecho, sabes desde que Shin- chan trabaja para ti, nunca ha traído un centavo a esta casa, de eso ya va año y medio.

—Tonterías, ¡Yo si les pago! seguramente Shinpachi se gasta todo su dinero en esa cantante guarra. —se defendió el demonio blanco.

— Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho, eres un hombre tonto que se aprovecha de mi pequeño hermano y la pobre Kagura-chan.

— Claro que no—se defendió —Otae—nuevamente reinó el silencio, de un momento a otro Gintoki bajo el rostro haciendo una venia demasiado exagerada, posado sus manos en el piso de forma que su rostro tocaba el suelo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Gin-san? —La joven de cabellos castaños lo miraba sorprendida— no hagas eso, por favor, no tienes que hacerlo…

—Te lo pido Otae mientras no esté cuida de ellos tres.

—No tienes por qué pedirlo sabes que lo haré.

Ella lo sabía, Gin no estaba pidiendo cualquier favor sin importancia, esa no era cualquier petición, había una promesa de por medio en aquellas palabras, él estaba preocupado por la Yorozuya, le estaba pidiendo por esos dos niños y su adorable perro.

—Ellos son demasiado frágiles. — Continuó —Tengo miedo que ellos no sean capaces de continuar sin mí

— ¿Que tanto dices, Gin-san? — sonrió nerviosa—solo te vas a ir por unos días ¿no?, Gin-san. — él nuevamente tomó asiento.

—Si tienes razón, solo serán un par de días— una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

—Gin-san.

—Otae — Gin la miró — a pesar que a veces te comportas como una gorila agresiva.

— ¿A quién llamas Gorila?— ella le tiró la tetera que por poco esquivo.

— ¡Cállate mujer déjame hablar! — Carraspeó tomado nuevamente esa pose seria—Por más agresiva y gorila que seas…

— Te estás ganando una golpiza Gin-san—amenazó Otae con una sonrisa.

—De verdad espero que seas feliz.

— ¿De qué hablas, Gin-san?—él tomó su espada de madera, se levantó de aquel lugar.

—Cuídate Shimura, cuida a la Yorozuya, en especial a Kagura, que es la más frágil de los tres— él se rascó nuevamente la cabeza — espero que logres encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz y te llene de muchos hijos. — ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Otae lo miró con el rostro serio ¿acaso él se había percatados de sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso Gin le estaba pidiendo que fuera feliz con alguien más?

—Gin-san ¿porque me dices todo esto?— él sonrió con cierta tristeza.

— No sé, simplemente quiero que seas feliz si alguna vez no regresó.

— ¡Gin-san!

—Uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar durante un viaje— sonrió— Shimura cuídate, nos volveremos a ver.

— Gin-san— Tae se levantó, intentó ir tras él pero sus piernas no le obedecieron, se llevó las manos al pecho mientras veía como gin se alejaba.

Una extraña sensación de miedo la invadió, como aquella vez cuando el doctor le dijo que su padre no pasaría de ese día, la misma sensación cuando Obi le sonrió antes de irse de Edo, sin querer recordó a su madre muriendo mientras ella sostenía a su pequeño hermano recién nacido.

No supo porque su rostro se entristeció, mucho menos la sensación de que algo malo ocurriría, ella vio desaparecer a Gin, lejos de ella, caminando como si cargara un gran peso en sus hombros, una que nadie más podía cargar.

Ese fue el último día que lo vio.

Los días siguientes posterior a su desapareción aquel sueño se volvió repetitivo, llegó a soñar con Gin casi todo los días durante un año, con el tiempo fueron disminuyendo hasta ser en contadas ocasiones, de ahí pasaron tres años sin volver a soñar con él.

Hasta ese día.

Como pocas veces había pasado en los últimos cuatro años, la noche anterior Otae soñó con aquel hombre de cabello permanente, solo con la diferencia de que esta vez el sueño no era igual a sus recuerdos.

El sueño empezaba como siempre, Gin sentado enfrente de ella como la últimamente vez que hablaron, solo que esta vez el hombre de ojos rubí la miraba con lástima, con un gran dolor en sus ojos, veía como la impotencia sobresalía de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento— fueron sus palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres Gin-san?.

—Lo lamento, lamento que tengas que soportar toda esta carga, lamento tener que dejarte a esos niños y lamento sobre todo lo que vendrá. —Gintoki se acercó a ella y haciendo un gesto que poca a veces hacía, _(ya que las única muestras de cariño era exclusivamente para su familia, la Yorozuya)_ , Sakata Gintoki acarició su cabeza, para luego abrazarla, sonrió de forma cálida que hizo reconfortar a Otae.

—Tendrás que ser fuerte, ellos no te deben ver caer, será difícil pero sé que tú podrás mantenerte en pie — le susurró al oído—lamento si soy muy egoísta pero ellos solo te tienen a ti.

—Gin-san — ella correspondió al abrazo, intentado que esa sensación de desconcierto la abandonará. — ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? — no se había percatado que ella estaba llorando.

—Por todo lo que vendrá, será difícil pero sé que podrás, eres después de todo la hija de un samurái.

— Gin-san...

— Lo siento por tener que pedirte esto, soy tan egoísta en decírtelo, pero ellos solo se mantiene en pie por ti, si ellos te ven caer entonces ya no habrá nadie que los guíe.

—Gin-san

—Pronto nos volveremos a ver— le sonrió con tristeza. — y esta vez será para siempre….

~…..~…~…~

—Gin-san — susurro mientras abría los ojos, pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro, se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla — estoy llorando — se dijo a sí misma, recordaba el sueño tan vívido y triste, no entendió muy bien porque soñó aquello, sobre todo las palabras de Sakata, no fue hasta que ella se miró más tarde en el espejo de su baño que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Tenía 23 años, estaba en plena flor de la juventud, por eso mismo cuando se miró en el espejo y se percató que un par de cabellos blancos sobresalía, entendía aquel extraño sueño.

Shimura Otae sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que estaba, vio cómo su vida, su futuro empezaba a desmoronarse frente a ella y sin poder hacer nada.

Ya no habría un final feliz para su vida, ya no escucharía a pequeños niños llamarla tía, ya no se vería casada y con hijos, se dejó caer al piso.

Aturdida, sin saber que sentir, los ojos comenzaron a picarle, la palabra "muerte" resonaba en su cabeza.

" _Y ahí estaba Otae, tan joven y hermosa, pero consumida por aquella maldición blanca" ******_

El virus blanco, el maldito virus estaba delante de ella, burlándose, diciéndole que no faltaría mucho para que se reuniera con sus seres queridos.

Ella moriría.

Otae Shimura no tuvo tanto miedo como en ese momento, sobre todo al saber que estaba condena a muerte, sus pensamientos comenzaron a tener forma, dos pequeños chiquillos y un perro sobresalía en ellos.

Se rompió, entre la intimidad de su baño lloro, tenía que ser fuerte, su hermano, no ,su pequeño hermano se quedaría solo, casi podía imaginar su rostro cuando supiera, no, se negaba aceptarlo, él no debía saber lo que ocurría y Kagura, _"ella es la más frágil de los tres",_ " _Kagura-chan no podía soportar otra perdida_ ", pensó, las lágrimas comenzaron aumentar, debía ser patético , en vez de pensar en ella, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a esos niños.

Ellos se quedaran solos.

No pudo más, se desmoronó en medio de su baño intentando calmar los gritos que amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo, lloro por saber que ya no tenía un futuro, lloro porque al final dejaría sola a la Yorozuya, lloro al saber que jamás tendría hijos que la llamara madre, mucho menos sobrinos llamarla tía.

Era cuestión de días, quizá sí tenía suerte un par de meses hasta que ella abandonará aquel mundo terrenal, se miró en el espejo, su rostro lucía marchito.

Ya no había nada que hacer, ella ya estaba muerta.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

 **Kosode*** es una pieza básica de vestimenta japonesa utilizada por hombres y mujeres. Se la usa tanto como ropa interior como por sobre otras ropas, algo así como una bata parecida al kimono, pero menos largo y más sencillo.

 **PDV *** Punto de vista.

" _Y ahí estaba Otae, tan joven y hermosa ******_ extracto del fic maldición blanca, uno de mis fic

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Me disculpo de ante mano por no actualizar en tiempo y forma, el fic ya estaba pero no me convencía hasta que le puse un poco más, de 2500 palabras aumento a **5439 palabras.**

 **Muchas gracias a esas personitas que leen este fic, sobre todo aquellas que se toma el tiempo en comentar y agregar en favoritos, no sabe lo infinitamente que estoy agradecida, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, GRACIAS :)**

Me disculpo si alguna persona no le gusta el GinTae, puesto para mi hubo algo en la segunda película y debo admitir que me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero no se preocupes no quiero imponer el gusto de esta pareja, este fic es okikagu y por lo tal tratare de tocar levemente esta pareja, aunque igual puse momento GinTsuky, frany no tiene problema con esta pareja xD de hecho me gusta el poli amor :P todos necesitan amor XDD

Respeto algunas cosas:

 **¿Tsuky busco alivio mediante el sexo?** Aquí lo dejo a consideración de lector, cada persona puede pensar lo que desee, lo deje de forma abierta por respeto a las amantes de GinTsuky ;)

 **La razón de que Sougo no quisiera profundizar con Kagura** se verá en el próximo capítulo, este fic no solo se trata de sexo XDD sino también de estructura los sentimientos, los pesares y los tormentos que tiene cada personaje.

 **Antes que Sougo y Kagura tenga sexo** , necesito preparar el terreno, siempre me ha gustado darle vida a los fic, que cuando lean algo les trasmita ese sentimiento.

Tal vez muchos aún no se dan cuenta pero este fic sigue el mismo curso de la película, claro con muchos cambios pero muchos ya saben a dónde ira, asi que hay sad.

 **Respeto al virus blanco** , al no haber mucha información en la película tuve que modificar y replantear de otra manera, esto se podrá ver en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Kagura no es la única que sufre,** también lo hará Sougo :v

Originalmente este capítulo no existía, de hecho iba a pasarse directo a Sougo y sus martirios, pero iba a ver cierto lime por parte de Okikagu, asi que decidí explicar un poco las razones de Kagura.

Al armar este capítulo de la nada, ni Hinowa , ni Tsuky y mucho menos Otae salía, sin embargo mientras estructuraba el fic, ideas locas aparecieron en mi mente , me disculpo si alguien se sorprendió, de hecho debo agradecer a mi beta **Cris (** **Shiawase Day)** que me sugirió el momento GinTae , puesto el primer borrador del capítulo no me convencía para subirlo y ella me dijo, porque no pones a Tae recordado a Gin y guala XDDD la idea vino aunque sad :'v

El siguiente capítulo se va a centrar en Sougo, ya tengo en si el capítulo, solo falta unirlo:'v así que no se si actualice en este mes, me disculpo por no actualizar tan seguido este fic, pero me gusta trabajar poco a poco ya que siento que las ideas fluyen mejor de esa manera.

 **Sobre mi fic:** posiblemente el próximo fic que **actualice sea galletas,** de ahí no aun cual seguirá, ahora en mi trabajo empieza lo más pesado, lo cual implica menos tiempo para escribir, debido a eso mis actualizaciones ya no serán constante , incluso se podía decir que entrare en una especie de hiatus (aunque uno nunca sabe, a lo mejor solo pueda actualizar un fic por semana , todo depende del tiempo ) lo único bueno es que ya viene las vacaciones y eso me motiva ;)

: ) **Muchas gracias por su apoyo** , por tomarse el tiempo en leer y en comentar este fic, también a esos fantasmas :'v que aunque no comente sé que leen esta historia.

Nos vemos pronto en la próxima actualización ;)

Con mucho cariño frany

Frany fuera

20-06-2018


End file.
